Bleach: Fan Works
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: What happens when badfic writers start watching Bleach? They write bad fanfiction of course. Story within a story concept.
1. 1:1:1 Shinigami Christina (1 CL)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE READ. Nobody is flaming me. Seriously, I figured that people would have been able to tell when it was a fictional character complaining about fictitious reviews. It is PART of the story! The fic is written BAD on purpose and this is the literary concept of "story within a story". **_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach. **Bleach: Fan Works ~ **A bit of warning to anyone reading this. This fanfic is a story within a story, a collection of bad fanfics written by fictional fanfic writers. Note... ratings are their ratings though nothing will go over M._

_**User Name:** Christina Love  
**Bio:** Christina Love loves to write self inserts of herself. She also likes dating any guy she thinks is cute. Everyone loves her and if they don't, there is something wrong with them.  
**Story:** Shinigami Christina  
**Summary: **Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
**Fan Work Number:**_ _1.1.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Hi! I am brand new to the Bleach fandom and I fell in love with Bleach. I've only seen one episode, but I've decided to write a fanfic for it!_

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter One: Rescuing Ichigo_**

The female shinigami stepped off the plane from America, the lights flickering as her power fluctuated. Her eyes were almond shaped, blue sapphires that glistened in the moon light. Her lips were full and her cheeks lavishly pink, full of life. Her long, platinum blond hair traversed all the way down to her heels, her steps falling on the ground as she stepped around the place. Her figure was a perfect hour glass, her skin a smooth cappuccino tan. Her makeup glistened with glitter and her clothing was of the newest fashion. She was allowed, due to her abilities, to have the freedom to wear whatever she wanted, rather then the uniform that was completely not stylish and simply in the way.

She pulled her luggage through the gate, and then thumbed a taxi. Getting in, she watched as the rain began to fall from the sky, her diamond blue eyes taking in the extent of what happened around her. Her mind filtered to the dream that she had of the young man, his orange hair spiked up and his scowling face. Yet, she knew from his eyes that his heart was good, she knew that he was in fact the one. She wanted to be with him, yet her dreams also showed him dying at the hands of that monster. She needed to get there, in order to stop his death, as it was her destiny to in fact make it so that he in fact lived.

Getting out of the taxi, she opened the door to her new apartment, the entire place lavish with delicacies. The couch was laid with silk, and the curtains were of the finest satin. Everything was trimmed in pure gold, and the chandelier, instead of having crystal, happened to have diamond as the source of beauty. She stepped into the room and smelled the sent of orange mixed with sakura blossoms. She closed her almond shaped eyes and breathed in the scent, her determination growing. She then swept out of the room, ergad to rescue her prince charming.

She worked on jumping from poll to poll, her rhythmic movements like that of a cat, sleek and delicate, graceful to a fault. She stopped on the roof just outside the Kurosaki clinic, just in time to see the Hollow appear through the portal from hell. At that, she raised her fencing sword out, ready to strike down the monster. However, she was interrupted be a lower ranking shinigami bursting through the door and getting in the way, not to mention getting Kurosaki Ichigo into a rather large mess of things. The creature made to bite down on the orange haired teen.

At that, she moved like lightning, her blond hair flying like silk as she moved in for the kill. Her blade cut through the mask, killing the beast. She then turned towards Kurosaki Ichigo and the female shinigami. Her hand reached out, smacking the females cheek. "Was it not your order to watch him, to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong, to make sure he was protected?"

"You're Christina Love... the leader of the American Shinigami division," Rukia blinked, then bowed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but truth of the matter is you messed up. Now, let us get this mess fixed up," the female stated, her lips tight, her rage evident in her umber blue eyes.

_Author's note – There is my first chapter! I hope that you like it!_

**OMAKE**

Christina Love started to read her reviews. She read one from a girl named Cutie 3 Pie. "_O mi gos! i jus luv yor stori! pleze writ sim mor!_" Christina wrote out a thank you reply. However, the next review she didn't like.

Dark Kuroda wrote this. "_What exactly is the point of this fanfic? Ichigo is supposed to be the hero, not your Mary Sue character._"

"_I don't know who this Mary Sue is that you talk about. Christina Love is myself, so of course I am going to post myself as the hero. Do you have a problem with feminism?_"

The other person responded back. "_Having a kick ass female character has nothing to do with feminism. Surely you understand that you aren't the character as you aren't fictional? Also... Ichigo is supposed to have shinigami powers. How do you explain how he gets them, when the way he gets them isn't there._"

"_You must be a guy, as you are anti-feminist. Don't worry about how he gets his powers. Plus, you haven't written any Bleach fanfics, so you can't talk._"

* * *

7-17-2012 ~ When the site admins clarified what constituted MA content they did _not _say "all descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA", they said "detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA. "vague, non-detailed descriptions" are allowed and do constitute M rated content. If any description is too much for you, you shouldn't be reading M rated material in the first place. I stick to "vague and non-detailed" in my stories. If you happen to find what you think is "detailed descriptions" tell me exactly where they are. I WANT my M rated fanfics to be readable for those within the rating and those who are mature enough despite being younger. PM me if your not comfortable leaving it in a review, whether it is on this site or any of the others I frequent.


	2. 1:2:1 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 1 JM

_**User Name:** Jolene Meyers  
**Bio:** She writes Mary Sues.  
**Story:** Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**Summary: **Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She too happens to be special and not normal.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.2.1_

**o0o**

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**

Flashing out the train oriel, I couldn't help but feel the abridgment of amiability in the aurora daybreak. Karakura Town was dreary, gloomy, melancholy, congested with the dust from factories. I understood very well, why it was that my movie start mother happened to choose to want to get away from this place. If it weren't for the fact that she had this new movie to make, and I would just be a hassle being in the way, I wouldn't even be moving home.

See, my mother divorced our father way back when the twins were born. She was tiered of him being as voracious as he was when it came to his willingness to fight, not to mention being used as a baby maker for men. She decided to get away, and when the twins were born, that was when she decided to dump him.

As for what my mother looks like, she has my curly brown hair, and my brown eyes. She's got my shape of body and my eyes. I am not that pretty though, how she ends up pulling off all that movie star business I guess has to do with the fact that she wore a ton of Makeup. I hate acting like a girly girl. In fact, I am an absolute tomboy.

Getting off the train, I couldn't help but glance up at the gathering gray skies. I my suitcase off of the bus, completely bored with having rid as long as I did. Seriously, I had read every novel on my shelf, being quite familiar with Shakespeare, Jane Eire and other great romanticists of the English persona. That was how I got my name. Mother adores the English writers, as do I.

I pulled my luggage along the road, I suddenly came to the drab little house. It was way too small in my opinion. How father could even afford this though, I don't know, as he is one of the laziest bums I have ever met. I pulled my cart up the walk, the wheels going clickity, clickity click. I then opened the door, only to be greeted by that man.

"My eldest girl is home!" the man chirped out, his eyes watering with glee that bespoke a latitude of pervertedness. I understand fully well why mother left him.

"Kurosaki Barnibus, you are the same as always old man," I bespoke, my mood bespottled with trepidation of having to live with the worst of the family. Ichigo came down stairs, picking his nose as he did so. He was a brute, not to mention a menus. I had no idea how he had yet to be arrested and stuck in a juvenile delinquent center. "You are acting like a child."

"Don't worry, Amity-nee-san. I can take care of myself," the big oaf stated, suddenly hugging me. He wasn't that bright, truth be told. But then, neither were the twins. Walking into the living room, Karen was staring at the television while Yuzu had started a fire. It was going to be a long night as I moved over to put out the fire.

"Yuzu you are too little to be cooking," I admonished.

"What's for dinner," the old man roared. Begrudgingly, I began to make a hearty meal, and set it out on the table. Yuzu's eyes were wide with admiration, watching me rather then eating. After dinner, father got up and led me upstairs to my room. He opened up the attic and let me up. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the dank, dirty room.

"This is my room?" My eyes turned towards him. "Barnubus, why is it isn't clean! You knew I would be coming!"

"Well... I was busy," the man stated, slinking out of the room.

I dropped my luggage onto my bed, letting out a whump of dust. "I am sure you were." That was when I got one of those bad feelings, the feeling like I needed to get out of there. I think it had to do with a lack of fresh air. I wanted to go out on the town. No point in telling the old man as he was too juvenile to even understand. I opened the window and snuck out.

**OMAKE**

When Joline went to look at her reviews, it fell onto the most negative review she could find, her lips curling up in irritation. This is what Baby Cakes wrote.

"_I am sorry, but their father's name is not Barnubus. It is Isshin, as revealed in the Manga. I have to ask, why is it that Amity happens to live with her mother, while the other three kids don't live there. Also, Ichigo is OoC. I don't like Amity."_

"_While the name may be revealed in the Manga, it has not been revealed in the Anime, so pardon me for making the mistake. If you don't like my character, then fucking don't read. Their mother could only take one at the time, so she picked the oldest girl, got it!_"

**o0o**

_Author's note – I think that people will have an idea of who this fanfic writer is inspired by. I tried using a thesaurus to amp up the prose. Do you know what kind of a pain that is? So, I only did the first two senetences._


	3. 1:1:2 Shingami Christina (2 CL)

_**User Name:** Christina Love  
**Story:** Shinigami Christina  
**Summary: **Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.1.2_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Thank you Cutie 3 Pie for the nice review. I was flamed by someone named Dark Kuroda. They are an anti-feminist bigot. Just because you think you guys are better doesn't mean you need to diss my character!_

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter Two: Ichigo Gets Power_  
**

After berating Rukia, Christina knew it was time to awaken the power within Kurosaki Ichigo. She sat down in front of him in his room upstairs and began to hum. His eyes glanced at her rather dreamily. However, he stopped suddenly when he felt a hard pain in his chest. His eyes went wide, causing him to spittle up. A smokey haze filled the room, swirling around Kurosaki. He breathed in deep, only to find all of his senses stopping, as if they didn't exist. He then looked up at Christina.

Her blond hair was flying in the air, her blue eyes having turned purple. She dove into his spirit, working through the layers, until she got to that one, and then she pulled out the spot. Swirling around Ichigo, his own shinigami robes began to form. They were like Rukia's, but instead were sleeveless. The color was also blue, trimmed with a gold colored thread. A large, ornate sword was upon Kurosaki Ichigo's back, humming with Cristina's voice. She then closed her eyes, collapsing to the ground.

"Christina?" Ichigo leaned over her.

"I've over taxed myself pulling out your powers." The female's eyes began to flutter shut. "Take me back to my apartment."

At that, he ended up scooping her up the female in his thick, muscular arms and began to carry her down the stairs and out of the house. He then headed towards the apartment where Christina was staying and kicked open the door. He then carried her over to her bed and lay her down on the bed, pulling the glistening drapes closed around her. He then went and sat down in the living area, hanging his head at seeing his love collapse like that. He knew she was his love because of that feeling he had in his chest.

**C.L.**

_Christina slept, her mind hearing a voice echoing from the depths of hell. She had heard this voice for many a night, and she knew that she would need to come and find it, to stop the voice from taking her love and squandering it due to an early death. Her ears rang with the warning and the walls dripped with steams of blood, which caused her eyes to bleed tears of blood. She kept getting accosted with these figments, and she wished to escape._

At that, she sat up, her diamond blue eyes taking in those around her. Rukia approached her with a trey, silver with a silver tea set. She poured the female a tea. "Mam... you were out of it. It must have been a very bad dream."

"A very bad dream indeed," the female sighed, closing her eyes as she did so.

**OMAKE**

Christina found herself happy to read another review from her fan. "_O MI GOS! I cant beliv somun flamed u! wi wuld thay do that! Ur stori iz mazin!_"

"_I think they are just jealous_," Christina replied. "_Look at the fact that they haven't written ANY fanfics for Bleach._"

The next review, as soon as she saw the name, made her flare up. "_Seriously, you only put Ichigo getting his powers in because I mentioned it via PM. Your character is a Mary Sue, whether you wish to admit it or not. I also didn't flame you for your last chapter. Also, get your facts straight. I am female._"

"_I am NOT a Mary Sue. You DID flame me. Stop being so jelouse of people simply because they have more reviews then you!_"

She then moved onto the next review, only to find that it was written from someone named Oshikko. "_Who the fuck do you think you are? These aren't your characters! Leave Bleach well enough alone, you sick self-insert Mary Sue writer. All this does is glorify your own self! That isn't what fanfiction is about! Go fuck yourself!_"

At that, she responded. "_You don't have any fanfics for Bleach either. Why should I listen to you?_"

"_If that is a challenge, then I will write a Bleach fanfic. I guarantee, you won't like it."_


	4. 1:3:1 Ichigo's Rival: AR

_Author's note – Due to the confusion of one of the writers last chapter, nobodies flamed me. That was Christina who made the claim._

_**User Name:** Animus Rover  
**Bio:** This fanfic writer is a Gary Stu writer and is in fact named after a Gary Stu writer I do in fact know.  
**Story:** Ichigo's Rival  
**Summary: **Ichigo gets into a fight with his rival.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Adventure/Action  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.3.1_

**o0o**

**Ichigo's Rival**

There was a big, loud booming soon, and Ichigo looked up just as he cut the monsters head in two. The roofs of the building suddenly began to be coated with a slimy substance and more of those monsters began to show up on top.

Bang, shroom, shang. A noise of someone fighting down the street happened to catch their ears and they hurried down the street. Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Culth Seborn?"

The brown haired male with a large scar crossing his eye suddenly glanced up. "Why is it that you always get into trouble?"

"What the hell are you talking about moron!" Ichigo snapped out, his mouth forming a scowl. "And what are you doing?"

"Duh, I can see ghosts." The male simply kept slashing at the things. He then held up his hand."Spirit Seed Heroic Smashing Slam."

At that, a major bolt of light shot out and a glow filled the sky.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could see ghosts?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you are a moron." Culth's blast destroyed 4,596,293 hollows. "Plus, I doubt you'll ever be able to beat me in a fight."

"That's for sure," Rukia stated.

This caused Ichigo to become angry and he swung his sword down on Seborn, only to have the sword grabbed. The male snapped it into multiple pieces. "Didn't I tell you."

Culth then walked away, his huge musles becoming bigger as he forced more energy into them. Ichigo was not happy.

**OMAKE**

Dark Kuroda blinked as they read the one-shot in front of them. They then typed out their review. "_You do realize that you wrote a Gary Stu, right? He is overly powerful._"

"_Could you explain what a Gary Stu is?" _came the response.

"_A Gary Stu is an unbelievable male character. Culth's power is not believable._" Kuroda responded.

"_Then what you said is a compliment. I mean, Ichigo is uber powerful too. I made a character that is just like him." _

"_No... you made a character that is ten times more unbelievable then him._" There was simply no response after that.


	5. 1:4:1 Oshima's Girl: O

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE – PLEASE READ. Nobody is flaming me. Seriously, I figured that people would have been able to tell when it was a fictional character complaining about fictitious reviews. It is PART of the story! The fic is written BAD on purpose and this is the literary concept of "story within a story". Of course, if you REALLY want to write a review to a fictional character, fine by me. Just make it clear that is what you are doing. It is your choice, not mine. Have fun.**_

_**User Name:** Oshikko  
**Bio:** I guess you could call him a flamer.  
**Story:** Oshima's Girl  
**Summary: **Oshima's girlfriend sees Ichigo and decides to try to cheat on him, only to have reprecussions she didn't expect.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.4.1  
**Warnings :**Sexual situations and abusive situations_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Someone told me, if I don't have any Bleach fanfics I can't say something about bleach fanfics. So, I am fixing that. :D_

**Oshima's Girl  
**

The female moved towards the meeting place with her boyfriend, sliding into the fast food restaurant and walking over to the freshman high schooler. As it was after school, she didn't dress in her school uniform, but dressed in a hip hugging mini skirt and a thin, partly see through top blouse, of which she topped with a small vest that showed off some cleavage.

She walked over to the young man who still dressed in his school uniform, which was splattered with some blood. She got close enough and his hand reached up and groped her rear end, then pulled her down into his lap so that her bleached hair falling over his shoulder. He smirked and then reached up to group her breast. "Guys. This is Christina Love, my new girlfriend."

"She don't look English boss," one of his cronies stated.

"She likes to pretend that she is American," the man stated, his hand choosing to slide under her clothing. Christina didn't wear any underwear underneath, which caused his other hand to sneak up under her skirt to find a similar result. "You're wearing them like I like." He then stood up, pushing her outside.

Love found herself pushed up against the wall and watched as his hands unzipped her vest in the side alley. "You know the rules."

At that, he pulled out a box and slid her a cigarette, lighting it and letting her smoke the cigarette as he grouped her. "So, when are you going to let me go all the way?"

"I'm not ready..." the female whined. She felt his fingers start pinching down below.

"Can you believe that Kurosaki guy copied my hair style?"

"Kurosaki?" the female stopped puffing for awhile then pushed away.

"Hey, where are you going?" the man stated firmly. "I'm not done yet. This time, I was going to go all the way."

"How many times do I have to tell you, not in a public place." She smiled, her blue contacts changing her brown eyes.

She then moved away.

**O**

The next day, Christina found herself going to school. She saw Kurosaki slip out of class and followed him around the corner where he simply was getting a bit of fresh air. She went and leaned up against him. Ichigo spoke up. "Oi!"

"I was wondering if Kurosaki-kun would be my boyfriend. I heard you took care of a certain someone yesterday."

"I didn't fight anyone yesterday. Chad punched someone, but I never touched anybody," the young male stated.

"You can have me," Christina stated, suddenly unbuttoning her school uniform to reveal a taunt stomach and a lacy brad boosum.

"Hey! I'm not that kind of guy!" The male suddenly moved into a defensive position. It was then though, that someone from Oshima's gang approached them. "There you are! He's looking for you."

"I..." The female suddenly felt the male yank her elbow and she found herself struggling to re-button her shirt. He led her away and to some sort of run down building where her boyfriend was drinking.

"Boss... your girl was trying to hit it off with that guy you don't like. You know... Kurosaki," the male stated.

"She was?" At that, Oshima grabbed the front of her clothing. "Christina, do you want a drink?"

"He's lying you know," the female stated, taking the beer and swigging down the drink. When she finished, she suddenly felt her cheek slapped.

"I know you be lying girly." His hand then thrust her against the wall and he ordered the guys to get out of there. He began to unbutton her blouse. "Why else would you wear underwear. I told you to start wearing none."

"Because it will be more fun to remove it," the female stated, suddenly feeling him loosening the back of her bra and letting it hang lose, and then pulling down her panties. She felt him groping her and forcing himself upon her. "You promised!"

"You promised too. You were a bad girl Christina, and now you have to pay." He smirked at her. "And I bet Ichigo didn't follow to come rescue you."

Tears streamed down her face for a good fifteen minutes. She tried imagining the door being kicked in, but it never happened.

**OMAKE**

Christina got onto the net and found she hadn't gotten very many more reviews on her fanfic, so she clicked on the links to some of her reviewers to see if they had written an apology on their profile. Dark Kuroda hadn't said anything, but Oshikko had posted an actual story for Bleach. Despite the fact that it was rated M, she clicked the link, only to become horrified.

"_How dare you write this fanfic about me! I am not some bimbo whore who sleeps around with multiple guys! I do not smoke, I do not drink! I can't believe that you could be so completely rude! Plus, why did you pick me to personally rape of all people."_

She soon got a response from the person. "_I did not rape you. Christina Love is a fictional character. Of course, you seem to not know the difference, do you. Plus, look at the fact that my character is Japanese, while yours is American._"

"_You DID rape me. You are this Oshima Reiichi! Your user name is the same!_" The female

"_Oshikko and Oshima is NOT the same name. I did not make him up. If you read the Manga, you would know that he is a real character in Bleach._"

"_Get the hell out of my world and the hell away from me and my characters._"

**o0o**

_Author's note – Rules on this site says that non-historical, non-fictional characters are not allowed. I actually have a character that shares the same name as my account, but I named my account after her as I planned on her being my main OC and I planned on using her to poke fun of Mary Sues. Also, in one fanfic I had my fanfics exist in the fictional world, written by her under another user name, using different character names. Is she me? Far from it. Myself and the reader can identify her as a fictional character. To the fanfic reader, any character that isn't some popular person (Justin Bieber) is in fact a fictional character once it hits the site. But to the writer, it is a completely different story. They can't separate fiction from reality._


	6. 1:2:2 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 2 JM

_Author's note: Anyone else like reading badfic simply for enjoying badfic, or reading a Mary Sue fic just to enjoy a Mary Sue fic? I do. I've read part of The Eliza Trilogy from HP, a Mary Sue classic._

_**User Name:** Jolene Meyers  
**Story:** Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**Summary: **Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.2.2_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Someone noted that Barnubus is not the name of Kurosaki's father, but Isshin is. Hold that the last chapter was slang that Amity uses with her father and leave it at that. As for why Amity lived with her mother and none of the others, she could only take care of one. If you don't like my OC, then don't bother reading._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
**

I climbed out of the window, irritated that I had come to live with them. Each and every single one of the Kurosaki family happens to be some sort of freak of nature. Well, dis-including myself of course. I was plain and normal, compared to the other people. No one cared to ever notice little old me in comparison to the oaf of family. Mother didn't count either as she wasn't Kurosaki by blood.

There was my father, who felt it was completely fine to pick a lugubrious fight with anyone and everyone, to be a parent who lives to embarrass their children. By that, I mean that he had no control over his outbursts, particularly in a public place. He is the most childish man I have ever seen and I am sick and tiered of his constant whining over the phone for mother to come back.

Then there is my older brother who has the brain of a two year old. I guess dad hit him over the head too many times. Why else would he happen to get into so many fights and why his face is so ugly. I find him to follow me, whenever I visit, like a stupid guard dog, much worse then father, always worried that I would get into trouble.

Then there was Karin, picking fights and wanting to be a guy. This is her way at rebelling against mother for the divorce she lobbied at us kids. Of course, she had issues due to the fact that she was the only child who didn't look somewhat like mother. Actually, I think that the closer one got to looking like mom, the more normal they were.

Like Yuzu for example. She was sweet, but I can't stand the way she latches onto me. I am not her substitute mother and I loathe the fact that she tries to mimic me. Simply because I am able to clean house well, does not mean that a little girl should try. I am rather mature for my age, while she is far from it.

I walked down the street, glancing at the dull factories, when I smelled a dank smell. I found it intriguing to say the least and found myself following it down the alleyway, searching out where the sent was coming from. I felt a feeling of dread, but I also felt the need to follow it, as if it were part of my destiny.

Turning the corner, I found myself at the fencing to one of the factories and I found myself slipping under the fencing. My jacket caught for a few minutes, and then I pulled free, heading towards the place and then I opened the door, sliding into the room. That was when that humming sound came to my ears.

At that, I suddenly felt a long rope like substance wrapping around my neck. I found myself lifted up and suddenly facing a monster with a very small mouth, human in size. "Your scent, child, happens to draw me like a bee to sweet things. It is so rare, so intriguing. I want to eat you." Drool began to pull from its gregarious mouth.

"You wouldn't dare. I doubt I would taste good." My words were sincere, yet I in truth didn't expect the words out of their mouth.

"Not with those clothes, you won't. But I bet that your sweet head with do fine to start. Unlike other Hollows, I don't have any teeth. I eat my prey whole." At that, I felt that thing stealing my first kiss, it's lips locking with mine, and then pushing its lips up and around my face, sucking my head into it's mouth. I tried pushing with my hands to get the thing to let me go.

Inside the mouth, I could see the great, pink monstrous hole gaping at me. I couldn't at all move my head, it being so tight. I was lucky to breath, but even then I didn't think that breathing was all that lucky, the inside of the mouth being hot and humid. Thus, I continued to push to get my head out of the creatures mouth.

My eyes though, began to go wide, as the monster used it's hands that had those rope like things attached, to force my jacket down so that it was off my shoulders. It then proceeded to unbutton my blouse and did the same, yanking it off my shoulders. My entire front side and shoulders were exposed and cold. It only got worse as the creature undid the back of my bra and slid it off my shoulders too.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled further into the mouth, my shoulders going in, and the clothes being pulled off my arms as soon as this happened, leaving my entire upper torso exposed. I could no longer push at the head to stop me from going down the long tube. I felt the lip ride over my bust, an uncomfortable shiver running down my spine.

I then felt the hands removing my shoes, the process of going in being so slow an agonizing. My socks went, and then so did my pants, being unbuttoned, leaving me in only my panties. Even that though went, and I found myself slipping into the behemoth of a mouth, slime going into places I definitely didn't want it to go.

Finally, I slipped in, and slid down into the stomach cavity, into a fetal position. I felt as if my soul was being yanked out of my body. Now though, I could kick and scream to my delight, pushing at the whole thing, only to have something lightly pat me. My rear some how ended up on the guys front. "There, there now. You'll soon be my new baby, hatched and a new being."

Terror caused my body to go limp and I began to fall into a deep sleep. However, before that could happen, I heard a voice from outside. "Demon scum. I am going to knock you down from that pedestal you find yourself on." The next thing I knew, I was falling, crashing to the floor, and felt very cold. I chocked out the slime. "Miss... I hope you are all right."

I then glanced up to see my savior, only to find them gone from me. I hurriedly went to pull on my clothes and then began to stagger home. Upon getting there, my eyes became wide at seeing a gaping hole in the wall. Ichigo turned towards me, catching me as I feel. "Sis?" That was when I blacked out.

**OMAKE**

"_i lik r stoi plz rit sm mor mins me of twlit_" was the first review for the next chapter.

"_Thank you Cutie 3 Pie for the nice review. I take your comparison to that series as a compliment. I think she is the greatest writer ever._" Jolene smiled. However, the other reviews were not to her liking.

"_Have you ever thought that there might be a reason why other people don't like your OC? She is in truth, not a very likable character. She happens to talk down to all the canon characters and the story revolves around her. It isn't that you don't have a good idea, but it could be a lot better. Not to mention, the rating should be higher. I don't find this appropriate for nine year olds._" The review was signed Dark Kuroda

"_I said at the beginning of this chapter that if you didn't like my OC, don't read. I find her to be a very likable character and she doesn't talk down on the characters. Don't diss my fic. I find it completely all right for a nine year old to be reading._"

A person names Oshikko wrote. "_Man, I was fucking wishing she would in fact get eaten. Seriously, your character is the type we want to see die, and die a painful death, she lacks any form of compassion. Seriously, she doesn't care about anyone but herself. Why don't both of you go get eaten by said Hollow?_"

"_Seriously, grow up._"

"_Dark Kuroda and Oshikko are both flamers. They don't get the fact that stories are meant for enjoyment, not to be torn apart and ridiculed. I liked your story. Please R&R mine?_" This one was written by a fanfic writer named Christina Love.


	7. 2:1:1 Rhapsody Orange and Red: 1 YA

_Author's note: I have my reasons for not writing and reading slash. I have though come across a few well written slash pieces, one of which I did in fact add to my favorites. Surprisingly, the person only wrote the one-shot because it was requested. I think though, slash and non-slash writers get really tiered of wannabe slash fanfic writers._

_**User Name:** Yuri Asuka  
**Bio: **She is a slash writer and tries to stay away from het. Of course, it isn't because she is a slash writer that she is a badfic writer.  
**Story:** Rhapsody Orange and Red  
**Summary: **AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Fan Work Number:** 2.1.1  
**Warnings: Rape/Mentioning of Rape**_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I wrote this with the idea that opposites attract. We have here, Rukia who is small and flat chested, compared to Orihime who is tall and robust. What we have, is a perfect match. Of course, there is Ichigo. I find him to be to rowdy and too masculine. Warnings: Contains rape and yuri. Don't like, don't read._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red_  
~Orange Petals Deflowered~_**

Orihime dressed herself for her first day of high school, flipping her skirt straight with her hand. She then retied her bow so that it was just right. She heard from down stairs her mother calling her and she bounded down the stairs. "Okasan!"

Her mother held up the camera and clicked the button. "My, my, don't you look so cute on your first day!"

"Arigotto!" The female then spun out of the door, running down the sidewalk. She called backwards to her mother. "I am going to be class representative! Just you wait and see!"

She arrived in class and sat there. When it came time to introduce herself, she stood up, and bubbled out her response, flipping her hair slightly, causing all the females and males to suddenly stare at her beauty. They were all starry eyes. However, there was a male that simply glared at her with narrowed eyes. The teacher then stood up. "Do I have nominations for class representative?"

One of the girls nominated Orihime and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face. This meant she could become the representative without having the ego to nominate herself. The boy continued to glare at her though, then raised his hand. "I nominate myself, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was a mummering from the other students. Orihime continued to smile as the teacher put her to vote. However, to her utter surprise, no one, not even the girl who nominated her raised their hands. Everyone instead raised their hands for the Kurosaki boy. Orihime felt like crying, however, she held back on shedding tears. One of the girls leaned over. "Kurosaki will beat anyone who votes for you up..."

At that, she stood up. "What is it with you?"

"You're just mad that everyone thinks a boy is better for positions of political worth." The boy simply glared at her.

"What do you mean women are not as good as a male?" The female snapped out.

"Females are dumb and only good for making babies." Ichigo chuckled, his words not being challenged by anyone else in the room.

"I was the top of my class for my junior high school!" Orihime snapped out, her voice rising.

"Really? We have our ranking tests this week. I'll make a deal with you. You get the top score, I'll let you have the spot, but if you don't, and I do, then you have to do whatever I want and you can't say anything about it. Actually, I bet you get the lowest score." Ichigo then turned toward the teacher. "Right."

Orihime didn't see the man gulp. "You're on." She heard a few mutterings of her classmates of pity.

**M**

She should have known better. She walked into the school and saw the scores for the test. She first glanced at the first place spot and found Kurosaki Ichigo's name at the top, causing her cheeks to flush. However, she didn't see her name and moved through the ranks. Her face suddenly paled when she saw her score at the very bottom. "This isn't possible."

"I don't think you understand how much I control people through fear." Ichigo stepped over to her and began to pull her away. "Someone tell the teacher that we're taking the day off."

"We can't skip school!" Orihime blurted out, only to have him smack her rear.

"You don't get how much control I have. They won't even mark us absent. You're going to do exactly what I want." At that, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the school and too a shabby house.

"What is this place?" The girl blinked a couple of times.

'My Aunt's place." Ichigo pushed her up the walk and then unlocked the door, shoving her inside. He then locked the door behind him.

"Kurosaki, let me go!" Orihime snapped out, only to find her face slapped.

"You're to do what I want you to do." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "First off, call me onichan."

"What, no!" The orange haired female felt her face be slapped again.

"You aren't allowed to say no." Kurosaki shoved her, causing her to stumble. "And I want you to act like a little girl talking to her brother."

"Onichan? What are you doing home so soon?" Orihime let the words fall out of her mouth.

"I came to take a bath with my little sister because she isn't feeling good."

"Nani?" The female blinked a couple of times. "You can't be serious!"

"Do you need props?" Ichigo dragged the female into the other room and reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a thing of milk. He took a sniff, then nodded his head. "She forgot to clean out before she left. We're in luck. Drink until you feel sick."

"But..." Orihime felt her face slapped for a third time.

"You didn't want to just act, so now you have to do this." He went and grabbed a glass as Orihime trembled. He poured her glass, and shoved it towards her. Reluctantly she went to take a drink, however, as soon as the spoiled milk touched her lips, she found herself upchucking her breakfast. He grinned at her. "Not so bad, right?"

"My uniform..." The female let out a whimper as he dragged her off to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, suddenly filling a tub with hot water. Ichigo locked the door again and began to remove his clothing.

"Little sis has the choice of doing it in the tub, in the bed after wards, or both." Ichigo stated firmly.

"Doing it?" Two brown eyes blinked. "What does it mean?"

"Ahh, sis... you know that I mean sex." Ichigo stood in front of her, completely naked.

"I refuse." Orihime felt her face slapped again, and she hurried to the toilet to retch again. At that, Ichigo shut off the water.

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way. I was trying to be nice about this, but you lost the bet girly." As Orihime leaned over the toilet, she felt her skirt uniform suddenly lifted up and panties pulled down to the ground.

"Please..." the girl begged. However, she could feel Ichigo's naked body against hers. He then forced himself upon her from behind. She began to cry.

**OMAKE**

"_Seriously, this is disgusting. Kurosaki Ichigo would not ever have a sister fetish. Goodness, he wouldn't go rape a girl. He is bound to honor, and there is no honor in this. Also, have you only seen the Anime? Orihime lived with her brother, not her parents, and her brother is dead!_" signed Sailor Paladin.

Yuri narrowed her eyes. "_I don't know what the problem with Ichigo having a sister fetish is! I find him to be rather barbaric in the way he fights, and barbarians rape people. Thank you so much for spoiling the Anime for me! Also, since you don't like slash, read the saying. Don't like, don't read!_"

"_Excuse me? You do realize that Ichigo HAS two little sisters, right? If he has a sister fetish, he would go after them first! Yeah, he's rough in the way he fights, but seriously, that doesn't mean he's a barbarian. Come on, he's raised in this time era, not to mention Japan of all places. And while I am sorry for spoiling the Anime for you, you really should not be writing until you get further into the series, since you know it was adapted from a Manga."_

" _And don't you dare say I don't like slash. I am an actual slash writer and I READ your fanfic because it had an interesting summary. However, the characters are way too OoC. This would honestly be better off as original fiction rather then fanfiction. Change the names, you don't have fanfiction anymore."_

Yuri narrowed her eyes a bit. "_I don't believe you to be a slash fan. It is just the first chapter. If you really are a slash fan, then stick around for the next chapter. It should be better._"

…

Author's Note – One of the problems with writing this fanfic is, I didn't have an OC to balance out Yuri Asuka. So, I decided to create a new OC fanfic writer for that purpose. Sailor Paladin derives her name from the Sailor Moon fandom.


	8. 2:2:1 Avenging Angel: CK

_Author's note: I had someone say that I should write something like My Immortal. I am going to have to say, no. A lot of people in the Harry Potter fandom are tiered of the trolls trying to mimic those fanfics simply because it is way over done._

_**User Name:** Chocolate Kiss  
**Bio: **She is a rabid OTP shipper. As of episode two of Bleach, she has claimed one of them to be Ichigo/Orihime  
**Summary: **Ichigo's shinigami powers are evil. Shrine maiden Orihime rescues him from darkness.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Spiritual  
**Fan Work Number:** 2.2.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Egads! When I saw Orihime and that she had the same hair color as Kurosaki Ichigo, I knew that they were meant to be together! So, I wrote this one shot._

_**Avenging Angel**_

Kurosaki walked away from Rukia in the park, his mind foggy due to her bewitching him. There in lay the best way to describe what happened to him. He had told her that he wouldn't simply follow her plan, yet he ended up doing her so called Soul Reaper duties anyways. He somehow managed to get away from her after school, and the sun was setting.

He came to a hill with a path in it and noted the steps up into the hill and he began to walk up them. He then came to the shrine and blinked a couple of times when he saw the girl in shrine maidens robes sweeping the floor. "Orihime?"

The girl's head snapped up. "You have a dark presence around you, you know."

"I've had that for awhile, I don't need to be reminded about that." Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes. He then heard a small female calling out his name.

"Ichigo!" Rukia came hurrying up the stairs, only to pause before the entrance.

"Speaking of the devil..." The orange haired teen shook his head.

"Begone, evil foul spirit." Orihime suddenly pulled out a paper with symbols scribbled on it.

At this, Rukia narrowed her eyes. She then walked through the barrier, causing a tremble. "Well, I don't have my powers." At that, she took her glove out, and shoved Ichigo from his body. "I can now defeat you."

"Wait... Rukia, you... what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo suddenly found his body moving without himself controlling it. "Hey!"

"See. I tricked you into thinking that I happened to be trying to help you save your sisters. Did it ever occur to you to stop and think I brought them to you? I needed some humanoid body to get to the Shrine Maiden's area, to spill her blood on such sacred ground."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo cried out, his blade suddenly swinging towards Orihime as Rukia suddenly laughed uproariously.

However, he beautiful female dodged to the side, her face quite serene. She clicked her fingers together and her outfit suddenly changed. Her entire body was stripped of the clothing, and her body glowed. Her chest suddenly was covered by this sleeveless, strapless top, that had white feathers feathering out. She also had a white skirt blossom out and a feather crown. Two beautiful wings suddenly appeared behind her.

At that, she danced away, and the next thing Ichigo knew, she had her own blade out. He latched at her, not meaning to, but she dodged past him and he heard a scream and his Soul Reaper abilities suddenly disappearing. Turning around, he saw Rukia disappearing, her eyes filled with death. The female sheathed her sword and then approached him, her clothes returning.

"Arigotto..." And with the setting sun, they kissed.

**OMAKE**

Chocolate Kiss spoke on the phone with her friend. "I just wrote the cutest little Ichihime fanfic. You've got to read it. I know... wait... you've read it... and what reviews?"

At that, she clicked the button, and her cheeks puffed out. Someone named Baby Cakes had left her a review. "_What is the point of killing off Ichigo's powers when that is PART of the story? If you like this pairing so much, why don't you write something that fits canon. It would be a better story."_

Still speaking on the phone, she muttered to the other person. "So... it was just a one-shot. Who cares? I enjoyed writing it."


	9. 1:2:3 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 3 JM

_Author's note: There is nothing wrong with writing a Mary Sue story, or a badfic. It is a learning process, and some wish full fillment is all right, and some Mary Sues are very enjoyable._

_**User Name:** Jolene Meyers  
**Summary: **Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.2.3_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Christina Love, I so love your story! You are right that Dark Kuroda and Oshikko are both flamers. We write fanfiction for enjoyment, nothing more, nothing less. Seriously Dark Kuroda, you said Amity isn't a likable character, but Christina and Cutie 3 Pie say otherwise. So shut the hell up. I made the very last part a dream because I changed my mind a bit in what I want to do._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

My eyes sprung open and I found myself still within the belly of the beast I felt something suddenly slash through the belly of the beast and I felt myself toppling out.

"Miss... I hope you are all right." The voice came to my ears and my breath came short. Something in that voice pulled me towards it. No, this was what had pulled me to this place. I let out a deep breath."

"Who are you?" I closed my eyes, wishing to see his face.

"A friend." The voice dimmed. "I need to be leaving now."

"Wait..." I blinked a couple of times, then reached for my clothes, only to have my hand pass through them. "What the hell is going on?"

My whole body felt cold and I got up, trying to cover my private areas with my arms. I got up and began to walk out of the door, trying to find someone to help me, but then, I knew that I must not be in a visible state to people. I continued walking, until I got to the house. There was that big hole in the wall.

My brother looked at me dumbly. "Sis?" His eyes darted down, checking my body out. Why did the one person who could see my have to be my dumb brother.

However, I soon found this out to be different. "You... I sense you too have shinigami powers. You must have gained them when your brother stabbed my sword through his body."

"I..." However, I began to blank out again. "Please... don't let this be another dream. Why do I have to have preminisions anyways."

As I blacked out, I heard the female state firmly. "Well, just as you will return to physical form, so will she." At that, I fell forward, only to feel my brother grope me.

**M**

I woke up in my room, my eyes suddenly opening up. I found myself completely clothed. Ichigo's friend looked at me, smiling. "Bad dream?"

"That my own brother groped me and that I was still in the belly of that thing?" I felt the words pill out of my mouth.

"I pulled a technique so I could do a memory recognition of what happened." The person continued to smile at me. "Be thankful that the first memory you have is the real one, though you really do have shinigami powers. I'll be staying with you two for awhile. I've... lost my powers."

Glaring at her, I glanced at the persons chest. "Where exactly are you going to be staying again?"

"I am going to be staying in your room." The black haired person smiled at me big time.

I pointed at the door. "Why would I let a guy stay in my room?"

"A guy... you think I am male?" The person blinked a couple of times.

"Oh... are you going to claim that you don't have any sex, pervert?" I muttered. "Good grief, I don't even know your name."

"Kuchiki Rukia... I'm female." The black haired girl blinked a couple of times. At least, she claimed to be a girl, yet I wasn't fool enough to simply believe someone.

"Sure you are." My hand reached out to shove her roughly in the chest area. "I told you get out..."

However, my eyes suddenly went wide and I squeezed. My eyes closed shut. "You are a female..."

"Of course I am a female." At that, she opened up her white robes, revealing the smallest breasts I had ever seen under a bra. She then closed it up. However, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"How old are you supposed to be exactly? Ten, eleven?" I fell back onto my bed.

"I am ten times your age at least." The female snapped out.

"So, you're over a hundred years old?" I continued laughing.

"Yes... I am." The female narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't change the fact that you look like a child." At that, I sat up. Her cheeks were flushed red. However, I smiled at her. "I can see why you don't want to stay in my brothers room. But... this is my room. You owe me one for letting you stay here."

"Fine. I'll start with cleaning this mess. Don't you clean your room at all?" Rukia folded her arms.

"I just got here from staying with my mom, so no... nobody bothered to clean it up for me before I got here." I flopped back.

"How cruel." Rukia shook her head.

**OMAKE**

Cutie 3 Pie wrote yet another review for the fanfic. "i_t waz kin of confuzin, but i actually lik the fanfic. i want MORE! GIVE ME MORE!_"

"_Shall do that,_" came the fanfic writers response. She moved onto the next review.

"_I'm a flamer just because I said something negative about your fanfic? You really should grow up and understand not everyone is going to praise what you do. This chapter is better then your first too, she is slightly more likable. However, she is making the characters run circles around her. That is what we call a Blackhole Sue. Particularly since you do make the characters OoC here._"

"_I am just going to ignore you. You don't know what you are talking about. Nothing you said makes any sense at all._" She then clicked on the next review.

"_Yes... I am a flamer. I enjoy telling you how much your story actually sucks. Seriously... don't you get that this would never happen in the world of Bleach?_" The review continued. "_I enjoy your fanfic because I love laughing at your stupidity. Do you actually act like this girl. No... wait, I read Cutie 3 Pie's review from last chapter. You're trying to mimic that shit Twilight. You are successful in that, but then... that isn't hard to do._"

"_Don't you dare diss Twilight! You are a moron not to see how great of a writer Meyer happens to be! I laugh at your stupidity, you moron. If my fanfic is so bad, why don't you write your own version, huh?_" Jolene blinked when she received back a response.

"_Sure I will. Keep in mind, you suggested I do so."_

…

_Author's note – You know you should not tick off flamers. It is one thing, to call them out for their behavior, but to face them head on? Egads no. Anyways, I am personally not sure if Dark Kuroda is right in the fanfic actually getting better in the third chapter... I disagree for some reason._


	10. Omake 1: Orihime on the Net

**OMAKE  
_Orihime On the Net  
_**_In which Orihime finds the fanfiction of certain fanfic writers and decides to read and review. I really can't help it... I love the story within a story concept... not to mention it provides a nice break from the norm. I plan on doing these every tenth chapter._

Tatsuki sat in her room, watching as Orihime surfed the net to work on her research assignment. The tomboyish female leaned on her arm. "So... you've never, ever used the internet before, Orihime?"

"Nope. It is rather interesting. I've finished for my school project. Do you need it for anything?" The orange haired female turned her head towards Tatsuki, smiling as she did so.

"No. If your asking because you want to surf the net, then do so." Tatsuki stated. "I am going to go see if my mom needs help with dinner. Have fun."

"Surfing the net... I don't get what that means." Orihime typed into the search button _Kurosaki Ichigo._ Her eyes narrowed as a few searches popped up "Oh... stories about Kurosaki-kun!"

The first story she clicked on was called Shinigami Christina. The robust female found herself enjoying the story, despite the fact that this Christina Love person seemed to be definite competition for Ichigo's affection. However, a story was just a story and Orihime found herself drawn to anything that felt like cotton candy sweet. Yup, that was the best way to describe it.

"_I think that your fanfic is cotton candy sweet. I would love to meet Christina, though I don't like the idea that she is after Kurosaki-kun... that means more competition for the other girls doesn't it? I also don't get the whole feminist and anti-feminist issue._" She signed the review Orihime-chan.

Orihime blinked a couple of times when she received a response back from Christina. "_Thank you so much for your review. You are a lot nicer than that Dark Kuroda person. They tried telling me that my character couldn't be the hero of the story. What is wrong with having a female hero?_"

"_You're right then in saying that Dark Kuroda is anti-feminist! There is nothing wrong with a female being a hero. I know plenty of females that are strong enough to kick Kurosaki-kun's butt! Anyways, I am going to go read more of these stories!_" Before Orihime moved away, she received a PM telling her that the stories were something called _fanfiction_. The next was Ichigo's Twin Sister.

Orihime, as Orihime-chan wrote, "_I am sorry, but I am confused. Isn't Kurosaki-kun's mother supposed to be dead? Yuzu-chan does a lot of the cooking and cleaning around the house and she is actually very good, better then me actually, which says something about that. She would have had Amity's room clean too._"

"_Let's see... that Hollow was crazy. I would love to see something more about the storyline around that Hollow. I also wonder who happened to come and save her. The idea of Kurosaki-kun having a twin sounds really cool! But... she's not exactly someone I would want to hang out with. She's mean to people. Like Yuzu-chan. Why be mean to Yuzu-chan? She's nice. Not to mention, Kurosaki-kun isn't that dumb..._"

A PM quickly popped up from Jolene Meyers. "_I made his mother alive because I wanted to, it is my story. I guess I was a bit off about Yuzu. I still think that Ichigo is one of those yucky guys. I mean, he __gets into fights!_"

"_True..._" Orihime found herself moving onto the next fanfic, Ichigo's Rival. She found herself frowning, and typing in this review. "_I don't like Culth. Ichigo is the best ever._"

"_Egads... it is a rabid fan of Kurosaki Ichigo. Seriously, go away. I like my character. He is so much cooler then Ichigo ever will be because I made him that way._" Animus Rover responded back.

"_No, he's not cooler then Kurosaki-kun! By the way, what does 'rabid fan' mean?_" The busty female received no response back from them. The next fanfic that she read, she blinked a couple of times. She then wrote her review. "_Christina Love, this is such a sad story about yourself. I knew that Oshima Reiichi wasn't a nice person the first day I lay eyes on him at school. I hope you get away from him._"

"_Who are you_?" Oshima's reply suddenly popped up.

Orihime blinked a couple of times. "_Inoue Orihime. Why do you ask?_"

"_Uhh huh. It wasn't Christina Love who wrote this. This is completely fictional, but you are right about this person being a bastard. You're weird, but I find that interesting._"

"_Thank you for the compliment!_" The chan replied. Next on the list was Rhapsody Orange and Red, which sounded like a nice fanfic to read. However, Inoue-san found herself aggravated over this one. "_This is an interesting fanfic, but I don't think that Kurosaki-kun would rape anyone. What does yuri mean? Also... I don't think he would have a sister fetish. He is to nice to Karin and Yuzu... and that is scary._"

"_Yuri means that it is a romantic pairing between two girls. You know, slash?_" Yuri's reply came.

"_But then who is being paired with who? It isn't Kurosaki-kun with myself or Kurosaki with Rukia-chan, then who is it?"_"

"_Yourself? You're weird. It is Orihime/Rukia silly. It should be obvious._"

"_Eww..._" Orihime frowned at this.

"_Seriously, don't like, don't read_."

Deciding to leave it at that, Orihime moved onto the next fanfic, called Avenging Angel, to which she laughed at. "_This is funny! I have to show this one to Rukia! She'll think it is funny._"

At that, Chocolate Kiss responded back. "_Seriously... you don't know the characters from Bleach, knock it off. Not funny._"

"_What's Bleach?_" came the question, only to receive no response at all.

_Author's note – So, by the end of this, I figure that Orihime liked all of the fanfics except for two. Those would be Rhapsody Orange & Red and Ichigo's Rival. It just seemed in her personality to like the other fanfics._


	11. 1:5:1 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 1 O

_Author's note: Recently, I have been going through old Bleach fanfics. Compared to Bleach: Fan Works, the level of badfic is no where near like these fanfic writers._

_**User Name:** Oshikko  
**Summary: **Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice as people make her out to be.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.5.1  
**Warnings: **Has sexual scenes and teenage pregnancy. _

**o0o**

_Author's note – Jolene Meyers specifically told me, if her fanfic is so badly written, why don't I write the better version. So, I am taking up her challenge. Here is the real story of Kurosaki Amity._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
_~Tomoe's Rebellion~_**

The female sat at the small cafe table, watching as her fellow classmates shopped at the fashion boutique across the street. Her middle school uniform was completely prim and proper. "That old hag. If she has money to send me to this rich girls school and to have me arrive in a limo, surely she has enough money to give me an allowance."

Her body flinched as a male suddenly sat down next to her. "So, having no allowance, is that why you only order a water whenever you come here? What grade are you in?"

Amity felt her cheeks flush up. In front of her sat a rather handsome man dressed in the high school uniform from the school attached to her own, though during middle school, the boys and girls were separated. "I'm in seventh grader..."

"My goodness. I thought you were in the seventh grade, your body is so dainty and small, so lady like."  
The male however smirked. "Just kidding. You look like a very mature fourteen to fifteen year old. Especially with that rack that you have." He waved a waiter over, watching as Amity swallowed hard. "I guess you can fill yourself up on my good looks?"

"Hai..." Amity felt her cheeks flush up. She watched him place his order. "Good god, you aren't planning on eating in front of me."

"So what if I am?" the male eyed her through narrowed eyes. The ice cream was brought over and he took a spoon and scooped up a bite as the light brown haired female suddenly licked her lips. He put it into his mouth and watched her. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." Amity complied and found a spoonful of the treat being stuck into her mouth.

"That tastes good."

"I have a proposition for you." The male reached out and stroke her chin. "If you become my girl, anything you want is at your disposal. Jewelry, clothes..."

"You mean, you and I would be a couple?" Amity found her eyes snapping open. "I agree."

He then pushed forward a pad. "Write down your body measurements and what you would like to start off with. I'll have a limo pick you up after school and drive you to my house. Does that sound all right?"

"Yeah... it is about time I get out from under that old hag." The curly haired female felt a finger placed on her lips.

"Those aren't nice words for a lady." The young male pushed the ice cream forward and then slipped away.

**O**

Amity waited the next day for the limo to pull up and a man got out. "You must be miss Kurosaki Tomoe."

"I prefer being called Amity..." the girl stated, getting into the limo and sliding in. She gave a nasty look to a few girls as they watched her get in. She wasn't the first person to have a boyfriend that lavished on them. Plus, her aunt always sent the limo for her. They drove up to a mansion that had an elegant air to it. She was led up to the males room.

"Hello Amity..." The young male grinned at her, his hand directed to the dress hanging against a closet. The dress was a beautiful red satin with black trim. "Do you think that I'll just let you have the dress because you are my girlfriends? We're going to play a game of strip poker."

"I am not sure I like this." The female turned to head out of the door.

"Funny, I picked you as my girlfriend due to the fact that I thought I finally found the girl who was two years younger then me and was willing to go all the way." The boy let out a sigh, glancing out of the ceiling.

Amity sat down on the ground. "Deal out the cards."

The boy smirked and dealed out the cards. "I choose the piece of clothing that comes off of each of us whenever you lose. If you win, you either get the dress if we are both fully clothed or you get to put a piece back on. If we are down to just our birthday suit, not counting socks and accessories and you lose, we have sex and you get the dress. If you choose to forfeit, then we have sex and you get the dress."

"I won't forfeit that easily." She smirked, pulling out the cards, only to suddenly have him win. She blinked a couple of times as he removed his top shirt of his uniform. The next time she lost, she found him removing his undershirt for his uniform and then the undershirt that protected his upper clothing. She found herself turning red as she glanced at his stomach muscles.

His finger ticked under her chin. "You like what you see?" Amity then found herself unable to focus and the next thing she knew, he was down to his boxers and then he was in the nude. Her face flushed red as he sat back in a provocative manner. "You do like what you see." Unable to focus, she lost again and he pointed to her blouse, which she hugged. "Oh, come on Amity... or should I call you by your real first name if you don't comply?"

At that, she pulled her shirt over her shoulders, exposing a good deal of her torso. His hand reached out and stroked her stomach. "What is your problem?"

"You're my girlfriend. I am allowed to touch you." The male stated. "You have a smooth stomach, no muscle."

"I'm sorry that I am such a plain girl." She muttered, placing her cards down and hoping that she would win. He shook a finger at her and then pointed to her skirt. At that, she hurried to remove her skirt, letting it drop, just in time for his hand to grope her behind. "Hey! I am going to win one of these times. Don't get cocky!"

However, the next round she lost, which forced her to remove her bra. Both of his hands reached out to grope her breasts. Seeing her face turn red, he let out a laugh. "You can touch me anyway you want." He took a hand and pointed to his private area. "Why don't you touch me there?"

"I am going to win a round."

"I am closer to winning then you are, and truth is, you had the advantage at the beginning." Another round occurred and she ended up removing her panties. There was just one more round and she played her cards down, only to have him place his cards down, winning. He went and scooped her up and began to carry her to his bed.

"How can you have won every round?" She then blinked. "You... you cheated."

"If I did, it was only because I happen to want you so bad. You are my angel fallen from heaven and you fell into the ranging water without clothes of your stature and it up to me to provide for your every need." He then smiled. "Don't you want to have me?"

**O**

Amity found herself enjoying her relationship. Everyday they played a game and every day it ended in them having wonderful sex with each other. It then became her turn she felt, to provide the game and she requested a particular outfit from her boyfriend and asked him to meet her at her own home while her aunt was at work.

She met him at the door in a maids outfit. He smirked at her. "What did you want that particular outfit for that you had to tell my driver about it?"

"Welcome home master..." Amity stated, a smirk on her face. She then grabbed his hand and led her up into her bedroom. "What is your first command master?"

"You didn't do any cleaning, so I need to punish you." He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her over his lap so that he could spank her behind. "This is a lot of fun. I didn't expect to find a girlfriend who happened to like pain so much."

Everything continued and the busty female found herself naked on the bed. Her boyfriend was going all the way along with doing naughty things with his hands. She wanted more. However, the door suddenly creeped open. "I told her that you were coming to visit this month, so I don't know why she didn't show up. She may not be..."

There was a slight pause and the next thing she knew, her boyfriend was being pulled off of her and flung across the room. "Get your hands off my daughter!"

"Dad!" At that, the female sat up, covering her private parts and her face flushing up. "Dad... you have no right to do this!"

"No right?" Isshin suddenly turned towards her, slapping her hard across the face. "I let you live with your aunt due to the fact that she kindly offered to take you in and teach you to be a proper Japanese lady and you wanted to go."

"I wanted to go because you're an idiot! You are an embarrassment to be around!"

"Well guess what! You are going to be moving home! I think your aunt will agree with me on this. Pack your bags."

"What... but..." The dark bruises appeared all over her body. "This is _my _life!"

"It doesn't work that way. You are a high school student now. How long has this relationship been going on!" Isshin snapped, then stormed out of the room, dragging the young man with him.

**OMAKE**

There came in a flux of reviews. Jolene found herself pissed at Oshikko. "_Seriously, my character is not a slut! She is still a virgin you ass hole! Why didn't you put in any warning of what was going to happen either! This would NEVER happen!_"

"_I bet if you had your way, your character could have sex with any character she wanted to and still be a virgin. As far as you are concerned, she can do no wrong. That isn't at all realistic you know._"

Jolene responded back. "_Well, since it is my story, I can do something like that. What part of fanFICTION do you not understand._"

There came another review, this time from Christina. "_First you have the nerve to rape me, and then you go and rape someone elses character! You are an idiot!_"

"_Seriously... I did not rape you in my other fanfic. There was no rape in this chapter either._" Oshikko commented.

Then came the next review from Animus Rover. "_Cool sex scenes..._" Someone choose not to respond to that comment.

…

_Author's note – Evilhumour told me he doesn't like Jolene. :)_


	12. 2:3:1 Shopping With Christina: CL

_Author's note: One of the Suethors I critiqued over a year ago and happened to have received a negative response from may have grown up a bit._

_**Title:** Shopping with Christina**  
User Name:** Christina Love  
**Summary: **Christina Love helps Orihime give the new girl a much needed makeover. Slightly AU  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Friendship/Fluff  
**Fan Work Number:** 2.3.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – This is not the same Christina Love in my other fanfics. Keigo's ugly, so I'm going to pair him up with Rukia._

**Shopping With Christina**

Rukia pushed up her horn rimmed glasses as she walked into Kurosaki Ichigo's classroom. If it weren't for those darn glasses, she wouldn't have messed up last night and she wouldn't have had to have given Ichigo her powers. She moved to the front of the class, making a quick bow in her sweat clothing. Normally she would have been wearing a school uniform, but she had found out as soon as she registered that at this school you were allowed to dress anyway that you wanted to, there was no standard uniform. "_Why did his school have to be the only one that didn't have school uniforms._"

She couldn't help but notice to rather pretty girls looking at her, smirking at her. One had long blond hair, while the other had long blond hair. They were dressed in tank shirts and short skirts. They also had makeup covering their face, making their faces sparkle with the glitter that was applied to their body. They showed quite a bit of cleavage with their clothing. The blond haired girl leaned over to talk to Kurosaki, while the other spoke up. "Who is the new guy?"

The teacher gave her a weak smile. "Actually, Rukia is female..."

"A rather ugly one." Keigo called out, which caused the small female to throw something at him.

"Why don't you go over and sit between Orihime and Christina." The teacher began to write on the chalk board, not paying any mind to what was going on.

Both girls stared at Rukia. The small female felt like shrinking into her own clothing as she tried to hide by crouching down low. Then Christina raised her hand. "Teacher... Rukia doesn't know the school, so can Orihime and I have the day off to show her around?"

"Sure..." the teacher stated, letting the girl slip out of the room. There feet clattered against the hallway floor.

"You have money, right?" Christina blurted out.

"Yes, but there is no way to bully me for it." Rukia muttered, crossing her arms.

"That's not what is going on!" Orihime waved her hand.

"We're taking you clothes shopping. You're getting a makeover." Christina grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her off to a shop. They began to pile clothes into Rukia's arms and she ended up buying them. They then headed back to Rukia's place and made her dress in a bright blue dress and they began to cut her hair and do her makeup. The makeover even included contacts. They made her lips seem rounder and her eyes become bigger, not to mention they also made it so that her skin was covered in glitter.

After that, they went and joined up with the guys. Keigo blinked a couple of times. "You look pretty." The next thing Rukia knew, they were making out on a white park bench.

**OMAKE**

Christina smirked at the number of reviews she had. The first came from Cutie Pie. "_i luv ur stori. want mor_"

After thanking her, Christina read the next review which was from Jolene. "_Nice one-shot. Update your other fanfic really soon._"

She received another review from someone named Yuri Asuka. "_I don't like Het, but I like the idea of mistaking Rukia for a boy. I need to use that for one or more of my fanfics._"

However, the next review was rather nasty. It came from someone named Vanilla River. "_You have to be utterly clueless! Rukia is supposed to be paired with Ichigo._"

"_No, my OC is._"

"_Your stupid OC isn't a canon character you moron!_"

There was also a review from someone named Baby Cakes. "_Not to offend, but this seems to be thrown together. I don't think you spent much time on it._"

"_I wrote it while on a sugar high and I posted it early in the morning._"


	13. 1:1:3 Shinigami Christina: 3 CL

_Author's note: One of the Suethors I critiqued over a year ago and happened to have received a negative response from may have grown up a bit._

_**Title:** Shinigami Christina**  
User Name:** Christina Love  
**Summary: **Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.1.3_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I too was flamed by people. However, Oshikko has taken it a step farther and he has written laud fanfics about myself and Jolene Meyers characters._

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter Three: Christina Goes to School_**

Christina awoke to find Rukia and Ichigo each on a couch sleeping soundly. She went and dressed in her special school uniform, supplied as she was going to be the new head of the student council. It was like the normal uniform, except everything was trimmed with gold. Also, the uniform was made of a different kind of material. Instead of the normal cotton that the other students wore, she happened to wear silk. Her shoes were also high heal and she looked more like a buisness woman, rather then a student. No, make that a teacher.

She clapped her hands and both Rukia and Ichigo woke up and both hurried to use the restroom to change into their own uniforms. She then proceeded to eat a wonderful breakfast prepared by Rukia. It consisted of melon, two eggs and two strips of bacon. She sat there eating her food and touched her lips with her napkin when she was finished, of which Rukia took away from the room after she finnished. Ichigo grabbed her bag and followed her out the door, Rukia following close behind her. They walked up the stairs to the classroom.

When they did this, they ran into a girl with orange hair and a boosum almost as large as Christina's. The female raised her eyebrow as the other female blurted out something she shouldn't have. "Kurosaki-kun... do you want to go out with me sometime."

At that, Christina's hand reached out and slapped the girl across the face. "How dare you ask someone out who happens to already have a girlfriend?"

A nasty look appeared on the other girls face. "Who are you?"

At that, a girl with purple hair came running out and forced Orihime to bow her head. "Seriously, you realize that is the head of the student council."

"But I was the head of the student council..." the other girl blinked a couple of times.

"You spent too much money on spying on Ichigo," Tatsuki stated, pushing the other girl away. At that, they walked into the classroom. Christina found herself being flocked by all the boys. She didn't understand why this was. She was rather normal looking and she happened to already have a boyfriend. Surely that was obvious.

**OMAKE**

"_I have a question for you, how is it obvious that someone is dating someone else when it has yet to be announced. Unless you can give a reason, then she shouldn't be wondering why._" This was yet another review from Dark Kuroda.

"_You just don't understand why it isn't obvious because your a stupid guy._"

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a male. I am female._"

Christina then piped up. "_You must be gay then..._"

She then received another review from someone named Baby Cakes. "_Having everything be about Christina takes all the fun out of reading this. Why does she get so much special attention that none of the other canon characters get? Where are her flaws?_"

"_It isn't overly focused on her. She just happens to have this special positions to make the story work better. As for her flaws, I haven't gotten around to implementing them yet._"


	14. 2:4:1 The True Avenging Angel: VR

_Author's note: Did you know that in earlier fanfics for the Bleach fandom, the pairings tend to be Ichigo/Rukia and Ishida/Orihime? I thought there would be more Ichigo/Orihime, but so far from what I've seen, there aren't many._

_**Title:** The True Avenging Angel**  
User Name:** Vanilla River  
**Bio: **She too is a rabid OTP shipper. As of episode two of Bleach, she has claimed one of them to be Ichigo/Rukia.  
**Summary: **As the demon witch tries to confuse Ichigo's senses, Rukia must rescue him with true loves first kiss.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Fan Work Number:** 2.4.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I read Chocolate Kiss's stupid fanfic Avenging Angel. Seriously, Rukia is supposed to be paired with Ichigo. Orihime is just a bimbo slut. So, here is the real story._

**The True Avenging Angel**

When Rukia ran into Orihime that morning at school, she couldn't help but feel something strange from the girl. Thus the need to get Ichigo out of that same room as the girl caused her to force him to leave his normal body. They then headed to the park where Ichigo happened to rescue the boy. However, after his whole speech, he headed off, his eyes glazed.

He came to a broken down shrine, something that had not been kept in decent shape for years and began to climb the steps up to the old shrine. Rukia, being shorter legged, fell behind rather quickly. When she got up there, she saw Orihime dressed in her school uniform, with a glamor of being a shrine maiden over the top.

At that, Rukia felt like hitting herself as she realized she had left Ichigo's body where the witch could get to it and it was with his body that Orihime lured Ichigo to the shrine. Vines began to tangle around the body. Orihime turned her face towards Rukia. "He is mine, thou fallen angel."

"You art the true fallen angel, mistress of darkness." Kuchiki spat out.

At that, Orihime's body began to sprout wings, ripping her school uniform off her body, leaving her upper torso naked to the world except for a g-string bra like apparatus. She proceeded to rip away her skirt, allowing for a black thong to appear. "I shall have him as your powers are gone."

At that, Rukia hurried to grab a stick to try and defend herself, only to find herself lashed out at with vines. She found the top of her uniform to fall away, including her bra. At that, she lunged at Ichigo, only to find her entire body wrapped with vines and held at a point where her face was near him, but she had to struggle to get closer.

Somehow, she managed to have her lips brush up against Ichigo's and an exploding sound occurred and a scream from the Hollow witch. Glancing backwards, Rukia saw that she turned to stone and saw that the vines were reversing. Not to mention Ichigo was coming out of his trance. "Rukia?"

"Yeah Ichigo?" the small female stated.

"Can I see you the rest of the way naked. You may be flat chested, but this really turns me on." Ichigo smirked at her, staring right at her naked chest.

"Pervert!" Apparently the vines weren't reversing like she thought.

**OMAKE**

The first review for the fanfic came from a very irate Chocolate Kiss. "_How dare you diss my fanfic! Yours sucks in comparison!_"

"_At least mine sticks closer to the canon!_" Vanilla River wrote. "_I didn't do away with his powers like you did!_"

"_It's Ichigo/Orihime all the way!_"

The next review came from Dark Kuroda. "_Seriously... Orihime and Rukia are friends in canon. This battle to have people die for your preferred ship is just stupid. Come on... isn't there a better way to get possible rivals out of the way?_"

"_I've seen other people do it for other fandoms._"


	15. 1:5:2 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 2 O

_Author's note: Did you know that in earlier fanfics for the Bleach fandom, the pairings tend to be Ichigo/Rukia and Ishida/Orihime? I thought there would be more Ichigo/Orihime, but so far from what I've seen, there aren't many._

_**Title:** Ichigo's Twin Sister: The True Story**  
User Name:** Oshikko  
**Summary: **Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice as people make her out to be.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.5.2  
**Warnings: **Teenage pregnancy..._

**o0o**

_Author's note – Some people don't get that the characters are FICTIONAL. That means that they aren't real, so if you want to try and argue that fanFICTION is not real, then don't try arguing against my fanfic._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
****_Kurosaki Family Bitch~_**

It took awhile for Amity to get her clothing together. No, the better answer for this was she refused to pack her own clothes and thus her father had to take matters into his own hands. Kurosaki Isshin marched back into his daughters room and began tossing clothing on the floor that he found not to be acceptable and made only a small pile in the suitcase of clothing that she would need.

He then proceeded to pack a small night bag of necessary essentials, toothpaste, soup, shampoo and tossed them on the bed. Amity simply sat on the bed, her legs crossed, dressed in panties and a shirt. "I'm not going and you can't make me."

"I will drag you out of this house if I need to Tomoe." Isshin felt like slapping her again, and hitting a female was not something that normally crossed his mind. He walked to the door and stood tapping his foot.

"You do that and I will call the police on you and scream rape." The busty female crossed her arms.

"No, I will call the police if I have to and it won't be on your father." Her aunt spoke up, her mood rather dark. They will haul you out of here in your underwear and you'll have to stay at the jail at night."

Amity glared at the two and then hurried to her drawers and began to pull out a pair of pants. She pulled them on and headed to her drawers. "Sheesh. You tossed out all the good stuff."

"We're leaving now Tomoe." Isshin snapped, his mood rather dark.

"I honestly never let her buy those clothes. I think that boy bought them for her." The aunt shook her head. "I am sorry that I couldn't keep a better eye on her."

"She just needs a good old fashioned Kurosaki family setting to snap her back into her position." Isshin stated, heading down the stairs. He and Amity headed for the door, the girl slagging behind. He then got a taxi so that they could get to the tain station.

"I could run away at any time." The female spoke up, rather irritated that she was being forced away from her school.

"And I will call the police on that." Isshin stated. "You don't have anywhere to go but home. How long have you been sexually active."

"A little after my fifteenth birthday, so just under a year." Amity glanced at her nails as he bought the tickets. They then headed for the train. She fell slightly asleep, only to be awaken by her own father. "You ass hole!"

"Watch your tounge. You have very young sisters." The man stated, heading for the door and opening it up.

"Hey dad, your home." Ichigo stated. "Why aren't you... attacking... me. Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"She decided that it was all right to start having sexual relationships with a guy and I caught them when I went to go vist." Isshin stated, dropping the suitcases onto the floor.

"Wow... it is dumb and dumber." Amity folded her arms. "I so hate this family." At that point, she suddenly found Yuzu and Karin hurrying over to her.

"Tomoe-chan!" Yuzu called up, running to the door, only to have her face slapped so hard by her older sister that she collapsed to the ground. Tears rolled down her face.

"What was that for!" Karin snapped out.

"I didn't want to come home." Amity glared at the younger Kurosaki girls.

"Fine. Until you decide to be a part of this family, you will be doing all your own cooking, all the cleaning of your room and all the washing of your clothes and anything else I can think of. You will also be expected to come home and study in your room." Isshin snapped.

"By the way, where is my room." The female folded her arms.

"The only room we have is the one in the attic and that is filled with boxes. I mean, we can't share a room like we did when we were little." Ichigo folded his arms. "I also think, by the look on dad's face, you're going to need to clean it yourself."

"That isn't fair!" Amity glared at her father.

"Well, if you had been nice enough, I might have given you my room for the night until we happened to get your room nice and settled. But now you have to do that all yourself. Now get your but upstairs. Be forwarned, there is no light up there, until you take time to replace the light bulb, you are stuck cleaning only during the day."

"Can I at least have a flashlight then?" Amity stated firmly.

"Go find one for yourself in the kitchen." Isshin stated, turning away from her.

"Seriously Tomoe... you need to be a whole lot more careful about not getting dad angry at you." Ichigo stated.

"Who cares." At that, Amity stormed off. "I hate being in a family of freaks that can see ghosts."

"Last time I checked, so can you." The eldest Kurosaki child found himself in a rather dark mood.

Amity stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to the attic shut after she went through. Clicking on the flashlight, she moved it around the room, revealing a lack of furniture and a dust covered floor. There was a window to one side with limited light coming through despite the fact there were no drapes. The female glared at the window, then opened up the door and stormed down stairs.

She got into Isshin's face. "What the hell are you going to do about there being no furniture in my room and the boxes stacked all over the place!"

"Amity, you're almost fifteen. You can either ask nicer or figure it out for yourself." The man then moved away.

She then scooped up the bags and dragged the suitcase up the stairs, muttering a bunch of curses as she went up the stairs. The suitcase made a loud thumping sound as she went up. She then tried kicking the door open, only to hurt her foot as she did so. She then dragged the suitcase in and dropped them onto the ground and opened them up. "Good god, that man has no sense of style."

She then turned her head towards the window and went to lean against a box, tapping her hand on the floor. "Life sucks."

**OMAKE**

"_So, on top of forcing my character to lose her virginity, you happen to force her to be placed in a crappy room? Sure, her room was crap in my fanfic, but the truth is, it was a lot better then this. Why did you have to go and make her out to be a complete and utter bitch? Seriously... I want to know what is up with you? Do you get a kick at hurting people's feelings?_"

He wrote this response to Jolene. "_Actually, what I get a kick out of is the fact that you end up being such a cry baby over being told where your fanfic stinks and the insane responses I get. Bring it on girly._"

The next review came from Christina. "_Leave Amity alone!_"

"_Leave Brittney alone!_"


	16. 2:1:2 Rhapsody Orange and Red: 2 YA

_**User Name:** Yuri Asuka  
**Story:** Rhapsody Orange and Red  
**Summary: **AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Fan Work Number:** 2.1.2  
**Warnings: **Rape/Mentioning of Rape_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I need to concede that Kurosaki Ichigo would in fact NOT have a sister fetish. So, I am doing something in this chapter to change that. I rarely if ever concede to people. Seriously though, don't like, don't read._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red_  
~Red Flower Deflowered~_**

There was a smacking of the yard stick as Orihime found herself startled from her dream. It had been another one of those dreams. No, it had been another one of those nightmares which had caused her to lose sleep. Last night, she had dreamed that her rapist had a school fetish. She rubbed her eyes, trying to pay attention to class. She then raised her hand. "I need to go to the nurses office."

At that, she got back up and walked to the building and lay down, heading back into the dream world. It really had occurred at his Aunt's house. She was too scared to tell anyone. She heard a soft voice calling to her. "_Help me..._" She felt her vision come to side on another dream about the inside of the house, however, this one was in fact different.

A man stood in the front room with Ichigo along with a very small female. The man spoke up. "Now son, your aunt is going to be taking care of this young lady. She has no where else to go as her family is all dead. I'll be leaving her in your care."

"She owes our family a big dept, right?" The orange haired teen smirked.

"Hai..." The female made a quick bow. "My father had a great debt before he died and due to that, your aunt choose to pay it off, in return that I should forever serve the family and do as its members wish."

"I think we'll be find dad." Ichigo's mouth twisted up. The man left, and the teenager folded his arms. "You are a slave."

"Well yes, so to speak, as I have nowhere to go." Rukia glanced at the ground as rain could be heard outside of the room.

He then proceeded to push her out of the room, into the storm. As he shut the door. "Your first order is to stay put."

"But..." the small female placed her hands on the cold window, frowning as the rain poured down and soaked her white cotton dress, revealing her underwear. Ichigo walked away, then came back, letting her in. She chattered her teeth. "I need... I need to get out of these clothes and take a hot shower."

At that, he led her up to that same room and opened the door, letting her in. The girl climbed into the shower, stripping herself naked. Orihime found herself blushing, as she liked the look of this girls body, being so different from her. However, she noticed the shower door opening and tried yelling for the other girl to look out. However, Ichigo was soon on her.

Orihime felt as if what had happened to her was happening all over again. The scene was just as sickening, but the scene that flashed towards her after that she found to be worse. That girl was outside, right now, chained to a stake, completely naked, various bruises on her body. Some were more healed then others, but it was obvious that the same thing had happened, but with more times.

At that, the busty female woke up and hurried out of the school. She knew exactly where Ichigo lived.

**OMAKE**

"_I am glad that you made that one change to your fanfic, however, these are not the characters I know from Bleach._" came the response from Sailor Paladin.

"_Didn't I tell you that if you didn't like, that you shouldn't read? Seriously, I don't believe that you are a slash writer. The only reason you have an issue is because it is slash._" Yuri wrote out, her fingers hitting the keyboard fast.

"_Seriously... you've reviewed and favorited some of my stories in the past. Don't give me that crap._" The other person wrote out.

At that, Yuri went and checked her list, and then began to simultaneously remove fanfics. "_I can't see what I ever saw in your fanfics and I am never going to read anything of yours again._"


	17. 3:1:1 First Kiss: CK

_**User Name:** Chocolate Kiss  
**Story:** First Kiss  
**Summary: **When Ichigo saves Orihime from her brother, they share their first kiss.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Fan Work Number:** 3.1.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I just saw the third episode of Bleach and the episode was so romantic. If you honestly can't see that Ichigo and Orihime are going to be together, something is wrong with you. If Orihime had been conscious they so would have kissed._

**First Kiss**

Orihime sat in the street, watching as her brother took up Ichigo's zampaktuo. Her eyes blurred from the amount of tears she shed, not wanting to see her brother leave, or for Kurosaki to become hurt. The jewel like tears fell to the ground, wetting the ground. "I have to leave Orihime..."

"I don't want you to leave brother! You are fine now, without your mask!" The female felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I have too." Her brother gave her a weak smile. "But... there is something that I wouldn't mind seeing before I go..."

"And that would be?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"A promise that you will take care of my sister for the rest of your life." Her brother had his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"I plan on it, being with her forever." Ichigo glanced down ad Orihime and gave her a hand up. "You understand what I mean by that, right?"

"I know that you love me." Orihime felt the tears run down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do love you." Ichigo's smile was like diamonds. He leaned in and kissed her, her knight in shining armor. As soon as they finished, her brother Sora suicided.

**OMAKE**

The writing of this fanfic in fact felt full filling, however, the first review came from an irate Vanilla River. "_Seriously, Ichigo would not have kissed Orihime! She is a whore!_"

"_This is coming from the person who likes to pair Ichigo with a pedophile._" Chocolate Kiss snapped out in her reply.

Someone named Baby Cakes had something to say. "_Would they have kissed? Honestly, with as shy as Orihime acted earlier, I highly doubt it. The word suicide at the end wasn't nice, that wasn't what he did and was the wrong word to use. Why would they kiss too in front of her older brother?_"

"_Of course they would have kissed_," Chocolate Kiss typed out, her fingers pounding on the keyboard. "_If you can't see how much they liked each other in that episode, then you are disillusion._"

Finally, she found a nice review from someone named Princess Yumi. "_I like your fanfic and I LOVE the pairing Ichihime. Write more for this pairing please!_"


	18. 1:1:4 Shinigami Christina: 4 CL

_Author's note – How do I pick which one to do next? I roll an online D&D dice._

_**Title:** Shinigami Christina**  
User Name:** Christina Love  
**Summary: **Christina Love finds out that her future soul mates life is in danger and she goes to rescue him and his family from danger. Thus starts there story.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.1.4_

**o0o**

_Author's note – So, the next thing that happens in the Bleach episode is that Rukia takes Ichigo to the park. I found that boring and pointless to my story. I mean, Ichigo will do anything for Christina because it is true love. So, I decided to cut it, but the part still seemed romantic._

**Shinigami Christina  
_Chapter Four: Christina's First Date_**

Christina sat at her desk, glaring boringly out of the window. Every single thing that the teacher said she already knew. She found the teacher to be quite stupid in comparison to her great mind. However, during lunch, Ichigo walked over to her and spoke up. "This evening, would you come with me to the park?"

"As in a date?" Christina felt her china skinned cheeks suddenly flush as her heart began to beat quickly.

"Of course." Ichigo stated firmly. The female watched as Orihime glared at her, her eyes going wide with anger.

She then found herself excited about the event and hurried home after school to go through her outfits, Rukia Kuchiki choosing to help her with her selection. She finally settled on a tight pair of tan colored jean shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her fine butt. They were cut off at only two inches. She also choose a halter top with thin spaghetti straps that cut off right above her nicely sculpted muscles. Underneath, she wore one of those translucent shirts, a pale blue that gave her skin a luxurious glow. Her shoes were high heeled, a bright red color.

For makeup, she choose a green eye shadow and caked it on, along with a purple lip gloss and glitter based rouge. She did her nails to match her outfit and adorned her hair with jeweled butterfly clips. Here long blond hair hung down her shoulders and she added silver ribbons to the long hair using the clips, to which she tied up her hair into two pig tails, leaving a bit in the back to hang down behind her. She then picked out a perfume and spritzed herself with the scent, blinking a couple of times in delight.

Arriving at the park, she found Ichigo waiting for her, dressed in a tux. She sat on the white bench as he handed her a thing of flowers and chocolates. He then leaned in, kissing her lips. His hands glided up under her clothing as they made out. Everything she felt was as it should be. However, she didn't realize that someone was in fact watching her from above, her eyes gleaming with hared. Otherwise she would have found some more private place as she disliked this person for trying to steal her boyfriend.

That person was Orihime. The girl dressed in a rather sleazy outfit. She wore a bikini like top that only covered her breasts and shorts that looked almost like panties. She then wore torn netting on her legs. She wore dark eye shadow and black lipstick and even put black streaks in her hair. She glared down, taking pictures, looking to find something that would pull the two apart. She hated the fact that Christina was with Ichigo. Ichigo was supposed to be hers.

_Author's note – See, it should be obvious that they are dating. Also, this is now about Orihime too._

**OMAKE**

Oshikko happened to be the first person to review her fanfics and wrote out this. "_I am sorry, but you are a freaking idiot if you thought it was obvious the previous chapter that they were dating. That is different from making it obvious in the next chapter. You also have to be an idiot not to realize that this is still all about Christina. I laugh, because Orihime is called out for slutty clothing, but your OC is not. How stupid are you?_"

"_You're the stupid one! Orihime's outfit is sleazy as she is wearing something that one only wears if they are trying to get men to have sex with them. She is a whore!_"

Baby Cakes' review was a little different. "_I don't think your fic is K+ anymore. This is not Orihime._"

"_This is Orihime! You have to be very stupid not to see her name there! I think that this being rated K+ is fine. I mean, hello, what kids happen to not have seen a female in a bikini!_"

"_I love your latest chapter Christina! I am not fond of Orihime myself._" Jolene stated in her review.

"_I don't hate Orihime, but she is so stupid!_"


	19. 3:2:1 Princess Orihime: 1 PY

_Author's note – Looking through the old fanfics in the Bleach fandom, while Ichigo/Orihime has gained popularity, it used to be mostly Ichigo/Rukia and Ishida/Orihime as what was popular pairing wise, with some Toshiro/Momo tossed in._

_**Title:** Princess Orihime**  
User Name:** Princess Yumi  
**Bio: **It is kind of hard to explain PY. She writes romantic fluff, only to turn the male characters OoC. She doesn't like slash, so when she finds a slash pairing she doesn't like, she gender bends. There are other things that occur in her writing.  
**Summary: **Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Fairy Tale  
**Fan Work Number:** 3.2.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – This is going to be Ichihime. They are so cute. I was inspired by _**:D**

**Princess Orihime  
_Prisoner Princess_**

**O**nce upon a time there existed a princess who lived in a castle. Her older brother kept her locked in the tower due to the fact that the princess was the heir to the throne. He had killed off the queen and king and now ruled over the land, creating a strife among the people. Thus the princess was alone in the castle, not a friend in the world. Thus begins our tale.

**In Orihime's Bedroom**

**T**he female princess sat in front of her mirror, brushing out her long, beautiful hair that fell over her shoulders like silk. The hair reached the floor and had flowers braided into it to amplify her beauty. Her soft skin shone brightly and her chocolate colored eyes sparkled as she smiled at herself in the mirror, eyes that could melt any hear except her own brothers.

**A**s she sat at the mirror, her brother came and knocked at the door, which caused her to click off her television set and turned towards the door. "Hello oni-chan."

"Hello Orihime." The male drawled out his words, then shut the door closed, leaving a trey of food for her to eat and a new book for her to read.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

I sighed as I went and picked up the trey. Life simply became more and more boring as the day went on. I wanted to have the chance to go outside, but oni-chan never let me. So, I simply sat at my table and brushed my long hair, playing video games and reading books. I happen to like MTV a lot, but I know I'll never have a life like that.

That is, unless I somehow can find a way to make it so that I can have a prince in shining armor. You know, the kind that is in all of those Disney movies I watch so much. I want to be one of those kinds of princesses, but I have never seen the outside, nor have I met anyone other then oni-chan. Mother and father died when I was born, due to a fire in the building.

So, I sit her, waiting and wishing that someone would come and meet me up here. Eventually, the prince that I see in my dreams will come and rescue me. Soon, I will finally hear his lovely voice. I am waiting patiently for that day.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I woke up having that same dream that I had always had. I live on the border of our kingdom and another one, one where a lot more peace comes from, but where they have been missing their prince since the day that he was born. But oh well, it is none of my business. My business is to take care of my family since my father is an idiot.

But that dream... I know that I am meant to rescue her, that princess in my dream. However, I have to say, how do you rescue a non existent princess. I know of no country, our own or the one near us that happens to have a family with a female heir. So why is it that this princess keeps appearing in my dreams?

Standing there, I watch as my two sisters run around, playing with our cousin Rukia. He has never seemed to taken a liking to doing work, which is irritating in itself, as I end up doing all of it. This is thanks to an idiotic father who cares not about the work I put in.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I ran around playing hide and seek with Karin and Yuzu, having fun, when we heard a yelling coming from a field near our own. Smoke began to float up and a rancid smell filled our noses. I held Yuzu and Karin close to me, not at all sure what was going on.

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

I stared into the mirror when I saw the dragon flying in the sky. I blinked a couple of times, somehow the image being familiar. The dragon swooped down on the field, burning things as it flew along. "Please... run away."

I watched, as I saw a family with two small children, and two older siblings. The orange haired youth. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was my knight in shining armor. "RUN!"

**OMAKE**

Princess Yumi felt that the story she wrote was in fact perfect and she was excited about the reviews that she would get. Baby Cakes gave her the first review. "_Rukia is a she, not a he. The fanfic is all right, but not the best that I've read._"

"_I'm sorry it isn't up to your standards. The he instead of a she was a typo._" Princess Yumi moved onto the next review.

Cutie Pie wrote in her normal chat speak way. "_i luv yur fic. i wan mor. nobidy diz tho, rit?_"

"_No, nobody dies in my fic, at least none of the good guys._"

She then got another review, this time from Dark Kuroda. "_While your fanfic is not that bad, be sure to keep them in character. Also, the POV change is really annoying, not to mention that is not how you're supposed to use it._"

"_Everyone else I see uses this writing style, so what is wrong with me writing in this style too?_"


	20. Omake 2: Chappy Chan Chan

**OMAKE  
Chappy Chan Chan_  
_**_In which Orihime introduces Rukia to the concept of fanfiction and she too becomes excited about this new world._

Orihime quickly found that her phone could in fact connect to the internet, thus allowing her not to have to use Tatsuki's own computer. She got to the school and during lunch time sat to the side with the small shinigami female. "I found something really cool I want to show you Rukia."

"And what would that be?" Rukia sat down next to her.

"Well, I found out about the internet and that I can use it on my phone." Inoue stated.

"I knew about that. When we are in the world of the living, our Soul Phones have net access so that we can do research into the current trends, but I've never really used it." The female pulled out her own. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"No! Actually, I found a site that hosts stories about us and they are cool. Well, most of them." At that, she showed the address to Rukia.

"Ichigo's Twin Sister: The True Story. It has two chapters." Rukia began to read the fanfic while Orihime read on her own. "This is pretty amazing stuff."

"I'm going to leave a review." Orihime smiled, clicking the buttons.

"You can do that?" The small female shinigami's eyes suddenly brightened up, and then glanced at the phone.

"I just created an account and started going." The robust female stated, her fingers hitting the keypad of her phone.

"I'll create one too then." Rukia stated.

Orihime then held up her phone, showing a review from Orihime-chan, her user name. "_I like how in this story Amity is getting what she deserves. Seriously, her having sex with a guy is really stupid and there is the fact that she hit Yuzu-chan was just mean. She's supposed to be her older sister. Kurosaki-kun will not put up with her not acting her roll._"

At that, Rukia left her review as Chappy Chan Chan. "_I like the story too. I mean, Ichigo having a twin sister is quite interesting. However, I know for a fact that this girl would in fact not fit in at all at the Kurosaki household. I hope she learns her lesson soon._"

A dinging sound was heard as the reply came through. "_Let me guess. If Orihime-chan is supposed to be Inoue Orihime, you're supposed to be Kuchiki Rukia?_"

"_Wow! You must be psychic!_" Rukia typed out.

"_No... I just find this to be quite interesting, truth be told._" Osshiko wrote.

However, two more replies came to Orihime and Rukia, both from Jolene Meyers. Inoue's read, "_Seriously, Amity Kurosaki is not supposed to be like this. He completely screwed over my character. She is actually very likable._" She then responded to Rukia. "_He was NOT the first person to do the twin story, I was. Seriously, in mine, Amity is better fit in the story._"

"_I'll be sure to read your story soon._" Rukia wrote out on her own phone. The next story the two girls pulled up was Shopping With Christina. The two girls found themselves suddenly bursting out loud from laughter. So, Chappy Chan Chan wrote out this. "_I've been nerdified. Funny. Me with Keigo... even funnier._"

"_I think it is funny because Rukia would never need a makeover. She is pretty as she is. I don't think she and Keigo would be a good couple._" Orihime wrote out. They then moved onto Shinigami Christina. Orihime wrote out a quick review. "_Am I supposed to be the bad guy?_"

"_Excuse me?_" the PM came, and then another soon afterward. "_You mean is Orihime supposed to be the bad guy in this? If so, yes._"

"_Cool. I get to be the bad guy!_" Orihime typed out. Rukia happened to be glancing over her shoulder.

Chappy Chan Chan then wrote her review. "_While Orihime-chan thinks it is quite fun for her to be making her into the villain in this, I... as her friend... do not like the way that you are treating her in this story. She is a really nice person and it somewhat seems like you are doing it to get her out of the way of Ichigo. Why not befriend her like your other fanfic?_"

"_You are confusing me a little, as you guys can't be Orihime Inoue and... I don't know who you are Chappy Chan Chan, but this is simply a different story. I guess that is the best way to put it._"

Moving on, the next story that the girls ended up finding happened to be The True Avenging Angel. But before Orihime would let Rukia read that, she had the female read first The Avenging Angel. Rukia found herself blinking a couple of times. "That would so never happen."

"I know! But wouldn't it make a good movie?" Orihime asked.

"Too bad they canceled the film festival." Rukia found herself pouting, but she wrote out a review. "_Orihime-chan pointed this out to me and I think it is funny!_"

"_What is up with you two... you are not Orihime and Rukia..._" came the response.

"Ehh... did you receive a lot of responses like this Inoue?" The small female asked.

"Yeah. She said I couldn't possibly know the characters for Bleach. What though, is this bleach thing? I don't bleach my hair." Orihime frowned, placing a hand on her chin.

"That is weird..." Rukia stated, continuing onto the next story.

Orihime-chan's review was already up. "_I like this story. I get to be the bad guy again._"

"_I like how your story is a nice companion piece to Avenging Angel._" Rukia wrote out. "_However, if Ichigo saw my boobs, I would seriously make sure he died then and there._" Both received more responses along the lines of the writer being weirded out.

The small female shinigami then came across a fanfic called Rhapsody Orange and Red to which Orihime tried to get her not to read. She went in there and red the fanfic anyways, leaving a review. "_I'm sorry, but this is so not Ichigo._" She then glanced up at Orihime. "What does Yuri mean?_"_

At that, Orihime found her face flushing. "That mean that it is a romantic relationship not between a guy and a girl, but... but... between... two girls..."

"Ehh... gross. Who are the two..." Rukia paused, suddenly paling. "That's just... no. Just, no."

"I know! We're just best friends!" Orihime shook her head. "Next fic."

"Oh! Orihime! You'll love this one! It is so romantic! Though Ichigo would likely blow a gasket if he saw it." Rukia stated reading First Kiss. She then typed in a review. "_My friend Orihime-chan is so going to love this!_"

At that, Orihime found herself pausing for quite a bit of time, a major blush growing on her cheeks. "_While I think it is more likely that Ichigo likes Rukia, I really like the fact that I got such a romantic moment with him. And it involved my brother._"

The next one they read was Princess Orihime, to which the two girls gushed over. Orihime then went and introduced Rukia to some older ones; Ichigo's Twin Sister, Ichigo's Rival and Oshima's Girl. Rukia found herself responding in similar manner to the one by Animus Rover as her friend, not to mention she felt pity for the girlfriend of Oshima. However, on the story that Jolene wrote, both girls had varied opinions.

Rukia found herself writing her own review. "_I am going to agree with your other reviewers. Amity is not a likable character. I also think that from my mannerisms, she should have been able to tell I was a girl, so she also comes across as a bit daft._

…

_Author's note – So... I have decided I need to cut out the omake like this one. That is to say, I am not doing away with them, it is just... I've realized I've got too much material for these omake and they need to be their own. I debated earnestly with myself, whether to lower it to every five, but then I figured too many omake for too little other chapters. Not to mention, there is actually other material I want to introduce. That being said I've finally decided what my 200th fanfic is going to be._

_That being said, Orihime liked all of the new stuff and nothing changes to dislike. As for Rukia, she has a bit of a longer list of dislikes. __Shinigami Christina__, __Ichigo's Twin Sister__, __Ichigo's Rival__, __Rhapsody Orange and Red__, _


	21. 1:2:4 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 4 JM

_Author's note: I was originally writing these Omake every tenth chapter. The first one was only about a thousand words. The second one was at fourteen hundred. I got to thinking about it, and I realized something. If I kept adding in the characters, these Omake would get longer and longer. I then got to thinking about the fact that there were other things I wanted to do with the canon characters. So... I started writing BFW: Omake Collection so that I could do more. _

_That said, I HAVE come up with some sort of Omake that I can do every tenth chapter... but it is going to be different. Also, expect a few canon characters to be commenting towards the end using their own accounts now. There happens to be Chappy Chan Chan, Orihime-chan and Strawberry Orange are the ones that have been created already. Apologies for the long author's note._

_**User Name:** Jolene Meyers  
**Summary: **Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.2.4_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Has anyone else noticed the two girls trying to pretend to be Rukia and Orihime from Bleach? I heard my older sister tell me about trolls, but I never expected I would find them on the net. And then they create a so called account for Ichigo. Well, I don't believe it is him. I think that he is way too stupid to understand Stephanie Meyer's great work Twilight._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

In the morning, I woke up and found that I myself was the one who needed to make breakfast for everyone. The twins were really excited and I couldn't stand the fact that Yuzu was as cheerful as she was... she came across as dumb as our older brother. Karin was completely emo and also dumb. And our dad, well... he said a big truck ran through our door. As if. Why was everyone, including stupid Ichigo so willing to believe this?

Thankfully though, I had Rukia to help me. She refused to help cook, saying she was a bad cook, and instead set the table with the dishes, then went and hid. She said something about not telling Ichigo where she was. When he got down stairs, he was picking his nose and he gobbled down the food, not bothering to thank me. Shit on him really.

We then headed to school, my brother being such the big idiot he was, he didn't notice Orihime. She looked to be a complete whore, with the front of her shirt unbuttoned to show her cleavage and she ran away like a coward. It is obvious that she wants to dig it with my brother. I bet that she ends up pregnant by the end of the year. I also wouldn't be surprised if my brother was the father.

The teacher introduced both me and Rukia and nerd guy went all gaga over us. I wanted the school day to end, however... Rukia said something about taking my dumb brother out to train. Myself was included because of the fact that his powers and mine were connected. The lovely bit about having a twin is just mondo wonderful.

Anyways, we went into the courtyard and my brother was knocked out of his body, to which he started screaming like a girl. Thankfully, Rukia kicked him in the groin area and proceeded to kick me out of my body, in which I ended up safe and sound. I also didn't scream.

We then headed out to where the park was and we waited for something to show up. Rukia said something about the Hollow chasing the boy, and there it came, chasing after the boy. Rukia and Ichigo had some sort of stupid argument. I wanted to stay out of it, so I simply left them alone to muse over their problems.

However, as he went to strike the Hollow that was chasing the boy, it suddenly turned after me and hurried away. Right towards me. I simply stood there, wondering what my big brother would do, while Rukia had a mortified look. I mean, hello. She just told us today that she lost her powers. Well, Ichigo got there in time.

"Look Rukia. All I know enough of is to protect my family and that which I know and see needing protection of. Does that make any sense at all?" Ichigo stated.

"No. It sounds stupid." The female sighed.

"What my stupid brother means to say is, protecting someone isn't about duty. It is about what is right." I said.

Rukia nodded her head at me. "That makes a lot of sense."

**OMAKE**

"_i tink ichigo wod lik twiligt cause it easy to read... that y i lik i lik tiz chabder_" Cutie Pie wrote to Jolene.

Of course, Jolene found the need to respond to the said response. "_I can see him liking the whole series too. I just don't think he won't get what is written._"

She then moved onto the next review. Orange Strawberry wrote this to her. "_Look, I know that two of my friends have been saying who they might possibly be. I am not going to claim that I am Ichigo. However, I am rather bothered by the fact you think that Twilight is the greatest thing written, when it in truth is not. The book series is sexist, demoralizing and teaches young girls the wrong thing"_

He then continued. _. "At that, I honestly don't care what you say about this Ichigo character, but I don't like what you say about Karin and Yuzu. They are not at all like how you portray them in this story. They may be obnoxious and have their faults at times, but the truth of the matter is, they are just normal eleven year old girls. Karin is NOT Emo and Yuzu... she may be happy all the time, but you don't want to be on her bad side. _

"Also, _SHE would have been the one cooking, not this girl. Yuzu's kitchen is Yuzu's kitchen. Honestly, the real world doesn't work this way. Try looking up the term 'willing suspense of disbelief._"

Jolene felt her temper rising. "_You reviewed before, didn't you? Didn't I tell you it was my story? I can do whatever I want, right?_"

"_Sure. You can do whatever you want to. That doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is bad writing. You can tell me not to read it too, and I don't plan on it after this chapter. However, I read the __first few chapters to see if it was a good story or not, and what I found was... well... badly written. You posted to the net, so I can tell you publicly that your writing is bad."_

At that, Jolene felt a few tears running down her cheeks. "_You know what? You are absolutely a mondo jerk! I hate the fact that you think it is all right to tell someone that their work sucks when it honestly doesn't based on some fabricated nonsense. Go jump in a lake and castrate yourself."_

"_Yeah. From what I've read in your author's notes and this fanfic and how you are sexist against males, I am sure you would love that. Talk to me once you've read and can understand some of the classics, like Shakespeare, Poe, Christie, Doyle and many, many more. When all you've read is stuff like Twilight, I can't take your word about what is good and bad writing seriously._"

"_Meyer said that her work was better then Shakespeare's, so there! Digital sticking out of the tongue!_" Jolene smirked when she didn't get a response back from the guy, feeling as if she had won. She then went onto anther one of her reviews, piddling through those that gushed her praise and the she came across another she didn't like.

"_You know. I liked your story at one time, but when you started treating Orihime like shit, I had to stop. She is a good friend of mine. Well, Ichigo is too, but I like the funny of him being the opposite intelligent wise of what he is. I'm not reading your story anymore._" The review was signed by Chappy Chan Chan.

Jolene though choose to ignore the review, but found another from someone she really despided, the neigborhood flamer. "_The review saying that Meyer's work sucks is right. He's also right about it being sexist._"

"_Neither one of you understand what the word sexist means, because you two guys are the ones being sexist to the females. I can't believe that he said that I am sexist to males! That is impossible._" Jolene wrote out.

"_Actually, he is right about the fact that you are sexist against males. You probably think, if all the nurses are female, you are thinking, fine, we don't need male nurses. However, you probably think, we have only male doctors, so we need female doctors. Then again, you likely don't know what I am saying here. You did give me some more material to work with, though this time it was boring compared to the rest._"

At that, the female let out a sigh. A new reviewer showed up. "_Hi. I am Macho Nacho. My sister says that I am spending to much time on what she considers a crappy site. However, I love your story. I think it has something to do with the live action movie I see being shot around here._"

"_You mean Bleach is getting a live action movie? That would be so cool! Anyways, it stinks that your sister is like that. I have an older sister myself who thinks that I need to get a life, but she's the one who needs to._"

"_Could you pair your character up with Keigo?_" The person asked.

"_No. I don't know who I want to pair her up with yet, but I don't like him._"

"_Meanie..._"


	22. 1:2:5 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 5 JM

_Author's note: So, some people are likely wondering why Jolene's story is being featured again, despite the fact that I used her last chapter. I actually roll an online D&D dice to determine which one to do next. Jolene's twin story is the one going to be done._

_**User Name:** Jolene Meyers  
**Summary: **Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number:** 1.2.5_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I am pissed off right now. Why is it that people think it is all right to be rude and say mean things about Meyer? Here series is most definitely the greatest out there. The romance is so real, and it is true love. _

_He also went to far by calling the series sexist. Why is it sexist? Because Bella happens to like cleaning and cooking for her father? She's doing it because she wants to. If the series really was sexist, why is it that Bella makes good grades at school and even graduates valedictorian? I am sick and tired of people using the sexist argument against the series._

_But that isn't all, but this person says that it teaches girls the wrong thing. I am not dumb, I won't go leap off a cliff like Bella. And anyways, she isn't suicidal either. It teaches girls to be smart, intelligent, self-reliant and plenty more, so don't tell me that it's teaching young girls the wrong thing, because it honestly isn't._

_Also, if I want to portray Karin as Emo I can do so. Why else does she have black hair and black eyes? She's always pessimistic and dressed weirdly. What girl dresses like that? Tell me that? She is as Emo as Sasuke from Naruto I tell you. And as for Yuzu... good lord, she is always sweet, innocent and naive. Don't tell me that she will throw a fit because she is WAY to sweet for that. So shove off._

_Well, guess what. All you've done is made me want to write another chapter and here I'll write it and post it. Get a life, Mr. Orange Strawberry!_

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

After we got back to the school, I wanted to just relax and thankfully we had study period. I reached into my bag and pulled out my favorite book. It's Twilight you know, the most popular series ever. It's an awesome story about a girl who goes to a new school and meets up with a vampire. You know, kind of like my own life, right? Except... Bella gets to have all these nice things happen to her, like getting to eventually marry the guy. Me, I just get attacked by monsters, no thanks to my idiotic brother.

If you aren't reading Twilight, you have no life. If you haven't heard of Twilight, you have no life. If you hate Twilight, you have no life. If you waste your time dissing the series, you have no life. If you haven't seen the movies, well... I can't blame you on that one because they fall SO short of the books it isn't funny. But if you use the movies to decide to never read the books, you have no life.

Well, I was reading my book and suddenly my brother, my really dumb brother chances a glance over at me. "Why are you reading that crap?"

At that, I looked at Ichigo, giving him the dirtiest look imaginable. "You're stupid if you think the Twilight series is crap."

Thankfully, Rukia and Orihime are nodding their heads in agreement with me. However, my brother is really dumb you know. "Twilight is sexist you know."

"How so?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Bella is stuck as a house wife." Ichigo commented.

At that, I just snap, wanting to hit him over the head, but refraining from doing so because it might break my book, his head is that hard, he is so stupid. "Look, Bella chooses to be a house wife. It isn't the same as at home where you force me to do all the house work. Maybe Yuzu wants to be a house wife and get married, but I think it is because you and dad are catering her so you can marry her off, right?"

"You're stupid." Ichigo combatted.

"No, you're the one who is stupid."

**OMAKE**

The first person to respond to her was Oshikko. "_You know, it is rather sad to see that you have a small amount of intelligence, but are in denial about your favorite series. Then again, it shows in your own story that you don't know what quality writing is. I doubt Orange Strawberry is going to comment on your fanfic anymore, simply because he gave you what for already."_

"_Twilight is sexist because Bella is NOT self-reliant. If she doesn't have her stupid sparklepire, she is bemoaning and going comatose for months on end. She lives to make babies, something the other female characters in Twilight can't do, because they are not Meyer's special avatar. Yeah... you are just as sexist as the series you know. I can say that having enough conversations with you._"

"_If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all._" Jolene typed out, furious that she was still receiving flack from people.

She was pleased to find a response from Cutie Pie. "_u showd dem_"

Also, Macho Nacho took the time to respond. "_I like that you gave Ichigo what for. He's always leaving me out nowadays._"

"_I am glad you liked how I had my OC deal with Ichigo. He is a major pain in the neck._" Something though, went over Jolene's head.


	23. 3:2:2 Princess Orihime: 2 PY

_Author's note ~ Macho Nacho is not Chad... he's someone else._

_**Title:** Princess Orihime**  
User Name:** Princess Yumi  
**Summary: **Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Fairy Tale  
**Fan Work Number:** 3.2.2_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I am sorry about the typo in the last chapter. I know Rukia is a girl. I like my writing style, so don't be mean about it. i've seen other people write P.O.V this way._

**Princess Orihime  
_Prisoner Princess_**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I heard a voice in my head calling out to run, which caused me to suddenly look up in the sky. I saw a large dragon flying at me and my family. I grabbed Yuzu while Rukia grabbed Karin and we began to run for cover. Finding a spot next to some rocks, I turned my back to them, looking at our fields being destroyed.

Our family needed that food, so I ran out, grabbing a pitch fork, knowing full well it wouldn't hold up against the dragon, but I was going to try anyways.

**Orihime's P.O.V**

I watched as my night ran back, and tears fell down my cheeks. Why was he going to his death. I then closed my eyes, wishing that he would in fact not die. Upon opening them, I saw him clothed in a glowing light and watched as the pitch fork transformed into a giant sword. It was kind of like that Power Rangers show I watched when I was younger.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

I was surprised to see the sword in my hand, but I glanced up and found myself swinging at the dragon's neck, watching as it suddenly fell in a heap on the ground. The fire in the field went out as the dragon lay dying. But something told me this all wasn't over.

**OMAKE**

Princess Yumi went to read her reviews. The first came from someone named Orange Strawberry. "_This isn't the best writing I've seen, but I think you'll improve over time. It is an interesting story... not sure what I am to think of any of the stories here really. That said, watch the P.O.V... I've seen better._"

"_I guess, thank you. This is my writing style, so I don't want to change it._" She then read the next review.

It was from Macho Nacho. "_I was wondering if you were going to add in any of Ichigo's other friends into this. Like Chad, Kiego and Mizuiro. I'm sure they would like to help rescue the princess Orihime too!_"

"_I like that idea. That way I don't have to make up characters. For some reason people don't like OCs._" Yumi responded.

"_I don't know what an OC is, but I'll keep an eye out for them._" Yumi read her other reviews, which didn't honestly say much, except it did seem that Cutie Pie really, really liked the story.


	24. 3:3:1 Orihime Blue Gown CK

_Author's note – I was thinking about eventually retiring certain fanfic writers in the fan works collection, but recently I had to deal with a Suethor who is simply in constant denial no matter what people say. I may still have some grow up, but I may not._

_Now, ligtning027 requested in their review that I have a writer do a songfic, one that "could never fit into Bleach". Well, I am going to make it so that it doesn't fit into the fanfic either, that it is just slapped in. The songfic is not bad writing, it is how writers handle it. That, and most songfic does not not use lyrics that are in the public domain._

_I'm actually planning on doing a songfic later on, to show what a person has to do, but I have to find the right song and right story for it to work. With this one, I don't have to bother this. The song I am going to use is Frank Sinatra's "Alice Blue Gown". It was a hit in 1919, so it was registered for copyright before the year 1923 and the copy write is from the United states, so the lyrics are in public domain. That said, I won't be writing very many of these._

_**Title:** Orihime Blue Gown**  
User Name:** Chocolate Kiss  
**Summary:** Ichigo finds Orihime to be pretty.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Songfic  
**Fan Work Number:** 3.3.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I do not own the song Alice Blue Gown, so don't sue me._

**Orihime Blue Gown**

_In her sweet little Orihime blue gown_

Orihime sat in class, looking at the chalk board at the front of the classroom. She glanced over to where Ichigo was chatting away with that Rukia girl. Before that Rukia came, Ichigo and everyone else noticed her, but now everyone was ignoring her because Rukia was the new girl. She let out a deep sigh, wishing that Rukia never came.

_When she first wandered down into town_

Suddenly though, there was a ruckus from where Rukia and Ichigo were standing. "I'm rather tired of you bossing me around Rukia. I know that this shinigami business is important, but I do in fact have friends you know, and family I need to take care of."

_She was both proud and shy as she felt every eye_

Orihime of course had no clue what this shinigami business was, but if Rukia was pushing it off onto Ichigo, that wasn't fare at all. She glanced over, a hopeful look in her eyes, hoping that she would get Ichigo back.

_And in every shop window she primp, passing by_

However, Rukia began to admonish Ichigo and the school bell rang for everyone to go home. Orihime got up and headed out side, her heart broken by that one guy. She moved to the entrance, wishing just once that Ichigo would ask her out. That dream had been broken when Rukia came.

_Then in manner of fashion, she'd frown._

"Orihime!" Suddenly she turned her head to see Ichigo coming towards her, her entire world brightening. "I am sorry for ignoring you. I want to ask you if you will go out with me?"

_And the world seemed to smile all around_

"I've been waiting for you to ask me." Orihime smiled at her, knowing that Rukia wouldn't be able to break them apart.

_Till it wilted she wore it, she'll always adore it_

It was then they kissed, for the whole world to see. Rukia should know by now, how important it was for Ichigo and Orihime to be together and she would no longer interfere.

_Her sweet little Orihime blue gown_

**OMAKE**

"_I never noticed that this Orihime person had feelings for this Ichigo person, but what ever. However, what the hell does this song have to do with this story? Do you even understand the original context of this song?_"

"_The song is pretty and it is what inspired me to write this_" Chocolate Kiss wrote.

"_I agree with your other reviewer. This song has nothing to do with the actual story._" Dark Kuroda wrote, only to have Chocolate Kiss refuse to respond.

"_I love this! It is so beautifully written! That said, I don't think Ichigo deserves Orihime. I think she deserves better._" This came from someone who called themselves Macho Nacho.

"_Thank you so much for your review!" _Chocolate Kiss loved the fact that she was praised and wished she could delete the reviews that dispraised her without deleting her story.


	25. 2:1:3 Rhapsody Orange and Red: 3 YA fin

_Author's note – It has been awhile since I've updated this particular fanfic. I actually lost my list of fanfics and had to go back and recreate it. I am also thinking about marking this as complete at either 100 or 200 chapters and starting up Bleach: Fan Works II. I've also come up with a few new writers I'll eventually introduce._

_**User Name**: Yuri Asuka  
**Story: **Rhapsody Orange and Red  
**Summary: **AU. Ichigo's outside persona that he shows most people is a nice one, albeit rough, but truth of the matter is, Orihime and Rukia learn the hard way that he is not whom he seems to be.  
**Rating: **M_

_**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Fan Work Number: **2.1.3  
**Warnings**: Rape/Mentioning of Rape_

**oOo**

_Author's note – It has come to my attention that two people pretending to be Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime have written a fanfic called Merphia Orange. They are mad at me because I put those characters into a sexual relationship and they acted completely immature about the whole thing. I'll say this again... their sexual preference is not stated in the Anime, so bug off._

**Rhapsody Orange and Red  
~_Reflowering of the Red and Orange Flowers~_**

Orihime found herself at the house and pushed open the gate. The sun beat down into the yard and none of the neighbors bothered to look. If they had the whole situation might have been different. She walked over to the girl who was curled up into a ball. Her skin had a slight burn from the sun. With a soft hand Orihime lifted the girls chin up and saw that the girls eyes were glazed over due to her soul being taken.

Carefully the busty female undid the collar. She reached down and kissed the other girl's chapped lips. "Come with me and live with me. I won't abuse you."

She pulled a spare uniform out of her bag and dressed the girl. The girl stumbled as she walked but finally they came to the apartment where Orihime lived. She pulled a futon out for the other female to sleep on and was going to prepare something to eat. Rukia though couldn't hold still and soon Orihime found herself making love to the gentle creature in front of her.

They fell asleep in each others arms only to be awaken by a loud banging on the door. "Inoue Orihime! Return her right now!"

The female dressed herself slightly and then went for a knife. She opened the door and plunged it down into Ichigo's cruel heart. The police arrived and took the body away. Since it was self defense Orihime wasn't charged. She then turned to Rukia. "Now we can be together forever."

**OMAKE**

Yuri Asuka wasn't surprised to find a review from Sailor Paladin. "_I am going to start off by saying your response to my review was horribly immature. Just because you removed me from your favorite __authors and you removed all the stories I wrote from your favorites doesn't mean you at one time didn't like my stories. The reviews gushing praise are still there._"

"_I don't usually brag about writing better then people. The thing is when it comes to my Bleach fanfics I at least keep Orihime and Rukia in character. I also don't resort to character bashing. I also figured out how to make Orihime... who by the way... has feelings for Ichigo... go the non het route. I spend a lot more time then what you spent on this piece of work._"

"_I was also honestly being nice to you when I reviewed your story before. As for Merphia Orange, I may very well write something better in response to what you've written here. I rarely write non-slash stuff, but I am sorely tempted to write a well written piece where the canon Rukia and Orihime knock some sense into these fakes of yours._"

Yuri Asuka let out a deep sigh and decided not to respond to the perceived flamer. Her next review wasn't good either. It was from Oshikko. "_I loved reading this fanfic of yours and not for the reasons you believe. It is a shit idea that Rukia and Orihime would have feelings for each other. You say that there is no evidence that Rukia and Orihime don't lean towards het._"

"_Well, Orihime does indeed have a major crush on Kurosaki Ichigo. She's a cow about the whole thing and rather slutty and a major stalker but what the hey, it is better then this piece of shit your turned out. I thought Merphia Orange was hysterical by the way. Whether or not they are the real Rukia and Orihime is a mute point._"

"_They wrote from the opinions of Rukia and Orihime if they had read your fanfic and they were rather in character for them. So is a lot of their fanfics despite being utter trash as far as I'm concerned. Their trash is better then your trash. You should just go and die a million times. And I am not saying this because you are most likely gay._"

"_I am NOT gay. I actually have a wonderful boyfriend. I just like slash pairings._" Yuri wrote back taking the insult to heart.

There were a couple of good reviews though. Animus Rover wrote this, "_I happen to like hot sex between females._"

"_Orihime and Rukia is a lot of wonderful goodness. If they are only for each other they don't have time of day for me though._" Macho Nacho wrote out.


	26. 3:1:4 Rukia Blue Gown VR

_Author's note – On my profile I have a poll asking how big each section of BFW should be. Please vote._

_**User Name**: Vanilla River  
**Story**_: _Rukia Blue Gown  
**Summary: **Rukia picks out a very specific gown for the school dance only to have Orihime copy her in order to try and tempt Ichigo away.  
**Rating: **T_

_**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy  
**Fan Work Number: **2.4.1_

**oOo**

_I read Chocolate Kisses story "Orihime Blue Gown". That ISN'T how it would work. For starters it takes place in an AU setting._

**Rukia Blue Gown  
**

Rukia passed by a poster in the school hallway. She paused and then back tracked to take a good look at the poster. "A school dance is coming up..." She then read the poster for further detail. "This dance is non-casual." Glancing to the side Rukia spoke up again. "I need to get myself a dress then." She let out a deep sigh wondering what kind of dress she should get herself.

She was excited when she went to the dress shop with her allowance and looked through the racks to find just the right dress. Eventually she came across a beautiful blue dress that was her favorite shade of blue. As she spun around holding it a voice came to her. "There is no way you would look good in that."

Rukia glanced up to see the class slut glaring at her. She didn't know what to say but the cashier of the shop spoke up. "I think that will look lovely on you. Why don't you go and try it on?"

The small female went into the changing room and came back. The woman clapped her hands while Orihime glared. "Now doesn't that look divine?"

"I'll take it." The female smiled and bought the dress. She hoped that Kurosaki Ichigo would ask her but she gave up hope when the bitch stepped into the room and claimed he had already asked her. After that she avoided him. She showed up at the dance only to find herself surrounded by Orihime's little group of friends.

The female was wearing the same dress but unlike Rukia the girls chest stuck out big time. She shoed quite a bit of cleavage and obviously more skin. The girl splashed water on Rukia. "How dare you pick the same dress as me. Did you think that would actually look good on you? Or did you thing you stood a chance with Ichigo?"

Suddenly though Orihime found a glass of water dumped upon her. "Leave Rukia alone Inoue."

"You're supposed to be my date to the dance." The female whined.

"Since when? I never asked you to the dance. You made that all up so just get lost." The orange haired teen spoke up. He then turned to Rukia after she had left. "Why did you avoid me this week?"

"I thought you had asked her?"

"Inoue Orihime? She is a slut who will sleep with any guy she can." Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "I really tried asking you, you know."

"Now I do. I'd ask for a dance but I'd rather you just take me home."

"All right. That dress looks better on you by the way."

**OMAKE**

"_While I like most of your stories I honestly don't think Orihime would have done something like that to Rukia._" Macho Nacho wrote to Vanilla River. "_However her being a bitch was completely hot in its own way._"

"_Thank you for your review. I think Orihime is this way though so I'll opinions will differ here. She's also not supposed to be sexy._"

Chocolate Kiss however was completely livid. "_Can't you come up with anything original! This is the second time you've copied one of my stories! This is plagiarism!_"

"_I did not copy your story. They have similarities and that is about it. I am simply writing fanfics in response to the crap you write so I don't see what the big deal is._"

Ichigo wrote then with his account. "_Look. Orihime is NOT this way at all. She is a very nice person and very good friends with Rukia._"

"_How can she be very good friend with Rukia when they barely know each other in the Anime?_"


	27. 3:2:3 Princess Orihime: 3 PY fin

_Author's note – On my profile I have a poll asking how big each section of BFW should be. Please vote._

_**User Name**: Princess Orihime  
**Story**_: _Princess Yumi  
**Summary: **Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.  
**Rating: **T_

_**Genre: **Romance/Fairy Tale  
**Fan Work Number: **3.2.3_

**oOo**

_Thank u for all the nice reviews people! Do you have any ideas on how i can add in Ichigo's other friends?:D_

**Princess Orihime  
_Heading Out_**

**Karin & Yuzu's P.O.V.**

We found out that Ichigo had to leave and we weren't happy about this. Particularly Yuzu who didn't want our big brother to leave us. Karin though is more concerned about the fact she can't go with our brother and help on the adventure.

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The first thing that had to occur was the fact that we needed to find a mount for Ichigo so that we can get to the castle. We found one and have to work for another farmer for a couple of days to earn it.

**OMAKE**

Yumi posted her chapter and got a review from Macho Nacho. "_This story is absolutely amazing. Chad should be a dragon keeper._ _And..._ The review was long and went into great detail.

A person named WTF Cheese Cake also wrote a long review. "_My brother Keigo left you a review as Macho Nacho. He isn't right about the fact that your story is absolutely amazing. It sucks pretty bad. Don't give people the idea that P.O.V. is your writing style when you haven't tried writing any other way._"

Mizuho continued with her little rant. "_You aren't even trying to put anything together and you wouldn't have to ask for people's ideas on your story if you actually took your time to come up with a beginning, middle and end. Use a whole lot more words then you are using and knock of the first person point of view. You are horrible at it and this has got to be the most boring story I've read. Try, try again. You can do a LOT better._"

A few minutes later Yumi marked her story as complete.


	28. 1:1:5 Shinigami Christina: 5 CL

_Author's note – I had planned on Princess Yumi quitting that particular fanfics of hers. I just didn't think I would be having a canon character get her to quit when I first started to write that chapter._

_**User Name**: Christina Love  
**Story**_: _Princess Yumi  
**Summary: **Orihime is a princess that needs to be rescued by her prince.  
**Rating: **T_

_**Genre: **Romance/Suspence  
**Fan Work Number: **3.2.3_

**oOo**

**Shinigami Christina  
_Queen of Hollows_**

Orihime stormed home after seeing Christina on her date with Ichigo. She pulled out of her cupboard black candles that dripped black wax and she set them up in a dark room where a pentagram was drawn. She looked straight at the mirror that was sitting on the alter and then spoke up. "I had a dream that Ichigo and I can only be together in death. I died the same night my brother did and I am of the living dead. I will have one of my Hollows go and kill him so that we can be together forever. I'll also kill that bitch so that she can have eternal damnation in hell."

She placed her finger and traced the chalk drawing and then spoke out loud. "Tatsuki?"

Smoke begin to emanate from the chalk and when the smoke cleared a girl from high school suddenly appeared. "What was the promise we made?"

"If I help you get Kurosaki Ichigo into your clutches then I will be freed from your service." The girl stated without looking the girl in the face.

"Now go. I want you to cause a lot of trouble for Christina Love. She is in the way of me being with my love forever and ever."

She twisted her legs into a crossed position and plopped down into a chair before speaking with the mirror. "How is your life as a guard of hell brother?"

"I am fine with it. I didn't know until that night ever so long ago that we were of the living dead parentage wise. I can live with this though. If you want I can send another person to go after Ichigo. I only wish to please my sister who on her birthday was made to take over the ruling of hell due to our parents death."

"I am going to try and do this with my own power first. Be grateful I haven't had you come. Spending time away from the gates is painful for you isn't it?"

"That is because my sister happens to be the more powerful of us two which is why you ended up with being able to stay in the world of the living while I must remain in the place of the demons. Are you sure turning your classmates into demons is a good course of action?"

"I think it is the only course of action. Of course... I don't keep promises. Servants are servants bonded to me because I personally selected them.

**OMAKE**

Rukia took some time to read the latest chapter for _Shinigami Christina_ before shaking her head. She decided to write a review. "_I liked your story at first but this is kind of getting ridiculous. Hollows aren't demons. They are living souls that have lost their hearts. They are still human. Orihime is also nothing, and I mean nothing like how you portray her in your story._"

"_As far as I'm concerned my Hollows are no different then the Hollows from Bleach. So what if I made Orihime a bad guy. I needed a bad guy for the story and there aren't many characters that I can use for this storyline. It is my story so I can do whatever I want._"

Other conversations based on reviews occurred that Rukia in fact didn't know about after she left. Keigo of course left this review on the story. "_I like this story. Since it is a story it doesn't matter at all if Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia aren't acting like themselves. That makes the story even better. I was wondering though, if you aren't going to pair Ichigo up with Orihime... or Rukia, could you possibly pair one or both up with Keigo Asano?_"

"_I don't see why I couldn't do that. Thanks for the suggestion._"

Dark Kuroda also didn't have anything nice to say. "_Look... if the characters are not in character you might as well be writing original work._"

"_They're my characters so I can do whatever I want with them._"

"_No... they aren't your characters._"

Jolene though wrote in her review. "_Is Orihime like a vampire or something like that?"_

"_Yeah... but not like Twilight vampires. And not vampires. It's just... she's dead but she's not._" Christina Love wrote.


	29. 1:5:3: Ichigo's Twin Sister: 3 O

_Author's note – Because of the poll I am likely to be breaking up B:FW into fifty or a hundred chapters. I was also informed by one of the readers that they started a troupe page for this._

_**User Name**: Oshikko  
**Story**_: _Ichigo's Twin Sister: The True Story  
**Summary**: Kurosaki 'Amity' Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, she is not as nice of as people make her out to be.  
**Rating**: M_

_**Genre**: Family/Fantasy  
**Fan Work Number: **1.5.3  
**Warnings**: Teenage pregnancy..._

**oOo**

_Author's note – I am going to wait to see how Jolene Meyer's reacts to this chapter. I'm actually wondering how a few other people are going to react to this story._

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
_Total Disrespect_**

Sitting on the floor leaning against a box will only get a person so far when it comes to protesting their parents actions. Amity finally stood up and moved over to the bed and sat down on the small bed. A cloud of dust greeted her airwaves and she began to choke on the dust. She took in the length of the bed and realized that it was made for a much smaller child. Actually, it was likely the bed was used when she was younger.

She clicked the flashlight on again and looked at the bed frame and gagged. It was painted in a cute pink color and had flowers and hearts also painted on it. Her father had a major sense of lack of fashion and popular trends. She glanced out the window and then got it through her head that she could simply just sneak out of the house and go see what was going on around town. She didn't need to stay in this boring place at all.

She opened up her suitcase to get dressed for a night on the town, only to frown at the fact her father hadn't packed anything worth mentioning. "How am I to get into a night club like this? She picked up one outfit, wishing she had some sort of scissors to make the skirt shorter and the neckline reveal some cleavage. She let out a deep sigh, before putting on the dress. She opened up the door and noticed that no one was in the hall way.

She crept down the stair way and began to move through the hall when her foot suddenly hit a crick in the floor. The room to her brother's room suddenly snapped open and Ichigo glared at her. "Where do you think you are going Tomoe?"

"It's Amity!" She hissed. "Want to go to a night club with me?"

"Are you nuts? We're only fifteen." The boy let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're almost sixteen you moron." The girl stated.

"I suggest you get back up to your room before I tell dad you're up. He's upset enough, not to mention he is going to have to go to our school and register you for classes." Ichigo then paused for a few minutes. "You will be able to test into the school, right?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Amity snapped the words out in irritation. "Oh wait, my brother happens to be a flake when it comes to studies and is in fact a moron and wouldn't understand what it means to be intelligent."

"I make good grades in school." The orange haired teen glared at his sister. "Seriously though... how many times to I have to tell you things that should be rather obvious."

"Loser." Amity held up her middle finger only to have her brother grab her arm.

Ichigo's tone grew dark. "If you _think_ I'm going to let _one_ of my sisters go out a night where it is dangerous then clearly you are mistaken."

"Then come with me."

"Not an option." The boy stated. "You know full well that I can't let you."

"I've got nothing to do!" Amity protested, only to have her brother drag her into his room. He pulled a blank journal from his school supplies and then shoved it and a pen towards her.

"Why don't you just go write out your angst upstairs keeping in mind dad and I are both guarding the stair way. It would not surprise me if he was waiting for you downstairs to make sure you don't sneak out."

"He's an idiot."

"That may be so, but you haven't been on the end of one of his sneak attacks." Ichigo stated, shoving her to the stairs.

Amity walked up the stairs and stomped on the stairs, causing a complaint to come from the three people downstairs. She honestly didn't care. She opened up her journal and began to write.

_My father is the lamest person I have ever met. He doesn't get the thrill of being with the person you love simply because mother has been dead for so long. He has ripped me and my boyfriend apart so that I am now in the same situation as Romeo and Juliet. His idea is that young ladies need to remain in the kitchen as housewives. He thinks that we should also dress as if we are from a hundred years ago, prim and proper. It is absolutly disgusting._

_Karin is ugly. She has this dark hair. She wasn't blessed with mother's charm and I doubt she'll ever be able to get a boyfriend once she gets older. She is WAY to ugly and WAY to into sports. She is WAY to masculine and not the ideal that a guy would want. And Yuzu... Yuzu is way to pacifistic, to much like a perfect little doll. She sits there acting like dad's fucking ideal, not to mention no guy is going for the sugar coated girl anymore. The ideal is me._

_And then there is my retarded brother who tried telling me I was stupid. If I am stupid then I must be mud because his intelligence is that low. He tried telling me to do what he wants me to do and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to rape me. He is that vulgar of a guy and he talked about sneak attacks. To note, I need to get a key to the lock on the attic door as soon as possible. I can't trust any of my family. I wish they would all just die._

Amity's head suddenly darted up when she heard screaming from down stairs. Letting out a deep sigh, she flopped down onto the bed. "Either dad is _really _abusive, my wish is coming true or I'm absolutely delusional."

**OMAKE**

"_u suk_" came the review from a very young reviewer.

"_y_" Osshiko wrote back.

"_bekas u b men to jolin meier she writs lik meyr an iz betr den u_" Cutie 3 Pie wrote out.

"_meyr az u cal er iz a wozy writr how dost new ow to writ her boks are terible an de mak no cents at al an bela sud jus di a ling an panfl deft_"

"_i cant unersant whit u writ_"

"_Right back at you!_" Osshiko stated.

Rukia then went and commented with her account Chappy Chan Chan. "_I am guessing that this takes place when Ichigo and I first meet. If so, does this mean Amity is ignoring the fact her family is being attacked by a hollow? This makes me want to personally kill her!_"

"_Well, that is the way Jolene wrote Amity in her fanfic, but Jolene is blind to her own characterization. By the way, you are taking this pretending to be Rukia very far._"

Macho Nacho then replies. "_Can you have Amity have a relationship with Asano Keigo?_"

"_You know what... supposed Asano Keigo, I might just do that._"


	30. 3:5:1 The REAL First Kiss VR

_For those wondering where the omake chapter is, there was a reason I started BFW: Omake up. I'm able to do more with that._

_**User Name**: Vanilla River  
**Story**_: The REAL First Kiss_  
**Summary**: This is Ichigo's REAL first kiss, and not with that stupid girl Orihime but the BRILLIANT Rukia-chan!  
**Rating**: K+_

_**Genre**: Romance/Action  
**Fan Work Number**: 3.5.1_

**oOo**

_Author's note – I am NOT copying Chocolate Kiss's stories! I am simply responding to the ones she writes BECAUSE I think she is wrong for pairing Ichigo and Orihime together! I'm also not plagiarizing! Where did I use her words, word for word?_

**The REAL First Kiss**

Rukia had not wanted to tell Ichigo that the Hollows that were possibly loved ones. That would harm his resolve about killing them. But perhaps she had made a mistake and made him not realize how important it was to send the Hollow's on. She hurried to the scene where Orihime was. Something inside her wished that the Hollow would eat her, but in truth she knew she couldn't let any human get hurt.

When she got to the apartment she found Orihime and Tatsuki there. Ichigo went to action while Orihime was stuck on that stupid chain. God she was stupid, thinking this was all a game and everything was normal, talking about some sort of filming going on. Rukia rolled her eyes, wishing again that the hollow would kill her.

And then Ichigo got hurt. He got hurt really bad and Rukia felt her heart thump. But then things were all right. She felt her cheeks suddenly flush up when she saw Orihime try to go up and kiss Ichigo, but thankfully he pushed her away. They headed home then and her hand touched his. He simply grasped it.

"You could have told me the truth behind Hollows you know." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, but what good would that do?" Rukia stated.

Ichigo turned to her, a sparkle in his eyes. "I don't want the girl I like to be a person behind the mask. It is more incentive to keep them at bay. I love you Rukia." And then they kissed, a first delicate kiss.

**OMAKE**

Orihime-chan spoke up. "_You guys are taking things out of hand. Why do you and Chocolate Kiss have to be mean to each other? Why can't you just be friends?_"

"_I'm not going to talk to someone who obviously supports the Ichigo/Orihime pairing._" Vanilla River responded.

Of course, Chocolate River was livid. "_HOW DARE YOU COPY MY STORY AGAIN! PLAGIARIST! PLAGIARIST! PLAGIARIST!_"

"_I didn't copy your fanfic word for word! I didn't copy at all! So stop fucking calling me a plagiarist!_"

"i dink te to simurar u a pagearist!" Cutie 3 Pie wrote out in her garbled speech.

It was then that Orange Strawberry began to write. "_I think the two of you NEED to stop the idiocy of yours. Orihime-chan is correct in the fact the two of you should just get along. The fact that two people who you might assume to be, considering the context of everything, be a fan of the same two pairings you two are fans of get along, why can't the two of you._"

"_I'd also like to point out that plagiarism doesn't mean word for word. It means you took another persons work and passed it off as yours only making a few changes. While your twos fanfics are about the same thing, they are very different takes on the same story. I think the reason she is calling you a plagiarist is because she is mad that you are responding only to her stories._"


	31. 3:6:1 Princess Yumi (1 PY)

_**User Name**__: Princess Yumi  
__**Story**_: Princess Yumi_  
__**Summary**__: Princess Yumi is hidden away in a tower in another world. A spell she means to use to escape launches her into another world.  
__**Rating**__: K+_

_**Genre**__: Romance/Fantasy  
__**Fan Work Number**__: 3.5.1_

**oOo**

_Author's note ~ I decided to take another go at writing a princess story for Bleach. However, instead of writing Ichihime I'm going to pair Ichigo up with my OC because I think that may be easier to write. :S_

**Princess Yumi  
****_Meet Yumi_**

The sun shown down into the bedroom of the princesses room as she lay on her pink bed. She let out a sigh as she brushed her blond hair that would remind people of the legendary Rapunzel stories, but shorter to the point it didn't dragon the ground and only came to her waste. Her blue eyes stared out the window at the birds and let out a deep sigh wishing that she had some kind of freedom. The witch would be getting there after a bit of time and would be having her sign certain papers that kept the kingdom in a state of disorder.

"Do you want freedom?" A little voice said. "Take the vial and throw it at the witch and you'll have your freedom."

Yumi stood up and looked at the window where the voice had come and found a small vial. She took it in her hands, only to hear the door open. She turned. "What are you doing. Cackle, cackle."

"I'm going to have my freedom." Yumi called out. She threw the vial at the witch and suddenly the room filled with violet smoke that went puff, puff, puff and then she found herself falling.

"See... you're free." A voice stated out loud and Yumi found herself trying to find the voice. But instead she found herself crashing into someone. Looking up she found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of a youth. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yumi-chan."

**OMAKE**

Ichigo frowned as he read the story. "_I have two questions for you. How old is Yumi and is the voice Kon?"_

"_Yumi is twelve like me. Whose Kon?"_

"_... Great... I'm don't like hurting a little kids feelings..." _Ichigo shook his head before sending back his reply. "_You do realize that Ichigo is sixteen. Kon is a perverted stuffed animal... a lion to be exact._"

"_Ichigo is actually fifteen in this. It clearly says that he is fifteen. I want to use Kon. Can I use Kon?"_

"_Umm... sure, you can use Kon. You do realize that there is a major age gap between Ichigo and Yumi, right?"_

"_So? I'll use Kon. He sounds cute."_

"_...How do I tell a kid I don't like being made out as a pedophile and that Kon isn't cute?" _Ichigo read a review left by Macho Nacho.

"_Oh my gosh! I read your author's note you just added about how Yumi is twelve! Ichigo's a pedofile!_"

"_Keigo... that isn't funny at all."_

"_I think it's funny. The writer isn't happy with me though."_

"_What happened?_"

"_She wrote this in a PM. 'Don't call Ichigo names you meanie!'. But what person would write a twelve year old with a sixteen year old."_

"_First off this Ichigo, which isn't me by the way, is fifteen... not sixteen. Second, the writer is twelve."_

"_Man! How come you get all the girls crushing on you!"_

"_Keigo... you do realize what you said."_

"_No he doesn't. This is his sister typing for him. Despite the fact I don't think your plight is funny, I do think that my brother making this mistake is funny."_

Ichigo found himself face palming himself.


	32. 1:2:6 - Ichigo's Twin Sister: 1 JM

_Author's note ~ I decided to have fifty main chapters before starting the next one in the Fan Works series with omake chapters after every five main chapters. I will be re-incorporating the omake back into this story after chapter thirty-five and marking BFW: Omake as complete as this method will work better. Figuring out what form would work best was a major trial and error as no one's ever done this type of fic before and there are no references to go back on. And technically they're not omake, they're just chapters that focus around the Bleach characters and their reactions to the fanfics written about them._

_**User Name:**__Jolene Meyers  
__**Summary: **__Kurosaki Amity is Ichigo's twin sister. She happens to be special and not normal, despite the fact people believe her to be otherwise.  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Genre: **__Family/Fantasy  
__**Fan Work Number: **__1:2:6_

**o0o**

_Author's note – Really, some people are retards. I'll leave it at that. And Macho Nacho, stop writing stories about my character! You retard, I don't want her paired up with Kiego of all people!_

**Ichigo's Twin Sister**

I had the feeling that things wouldn't go well. You know how you get that feeling that something bad is going to happen and it ends up happening. Well, we started walking home with Rukia with my idiot brother. He talked all about his yucky porno magazines. Really, doesn't he have anything better to do. I guess not though, because he is an idiot boy.

Anyways, we were walking along when Orihime got hit by a car. No, let me rephrase it. This evil hand thing reached up and grabbed her leg and caused her to be hit by the car. Rukia and Ichigo didn't see it, but I did and I knew something was wrong, kind of like how lots of stuff went wrong in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Twilight's better though. I got bored with the other show.

Anyways, back on track, we need to talk about the fact my brother refused to walk Orihime home and thankfully Tatsuki came along, giving my idiot brother a major lecture. I like Tatsuki because she is pro-feminist. She's masculine and very cool and doesn't let anyone push her around. Not even my idiot brother.

So we were talking and we headed home, where Rukia came up with me to my room so we could change out of our school clothes. We were indecent when this Hollow thing came out of the wall and my pervert brother came screaming with his big old sword and sliced my bed in half. What an idiot I tell you.

He then proceeded to gawk at his own sister's chest. Really, I swear one of these nights he's going to try and rape me or Rukia. I slap him, he leaves and Rukia pipes up about how we have to go save Rukia. I blink a couple of times. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Ichigo smashed it's mask, so it's going to go after it's family, right?"

"Since that was Orihime's dead brother, we need to go and rescue her."

"I guess it's time for me to be the hero. Don't tell that ninny brother of mine, as he'll make a complete mess of things." Unfortunately, we find him waiting at the door, drooling. I want to slap him. We hurry over and he makes a fool of himself, so I have to become a shinigami and save the day. I feel really bad for Orihime and Tatsuki.

**OMAKE**

"_Wait a second... I find this to be quite ironic here, that you call me an anti-feminist while calling Tatsuki a pro-feminist. Of course, the irony is likely going to be missed on you as you don't know who I am despite the fact you like to act like you do know who I am. Actually, the way you talk about Tatsuki is kind of creepy, almost as if you have a crush on her. And, well... the irony is going to be missed on you._"

Kung-Fu-Fire continued her review. "_I am also tired of you making Ichigo look bad just to make your character look good. The fact she likes Twilight is a high indicator that she's not anywhere near as cool as you make her out to be, and honestly... why would she take over from Ichigo? He's actually pretty awesome._"

"_Shut up! I'm tired of your anti-feminist rants."_

"_I agree with Tatsuki. Stop picking on Ichigo."_

"_Shut up Orihime-chan! She's not Tatsuki anymore then you are Orihime!"_

"_I don't care if you bash Ichigo. He's always mean to me. However, you were mean to me by saying I can't pair your character up with myself.. I mean Kiego. Cause I'm obviously not the real Kiego. That would be silly. My sister says that you can write a story where you torture him and be the dominatrix._"

"_Go away. Write Amity with your dumb Keigo if you want. Just leave me the HELL alone you creep. I don't want to be your dominatrix. And yes.. that's what you're implying! CREEPY!_"

"_Wow... I love how you interacted with my brother. No, he wasn't implying that you be his dominatrix. That was me. You feel for it hook, line and sinker. Not very bright are you. Though you did pick up the implication of what he wrote, so your intelligence can't be that bad._" WTF Cheese Cake wrote out.

"_What the HELL is up with all these people! JUST GO AWAY!_"

"_Wow..._" Oshikko wrote. "_You know... you've got a bad story when all the idiots have gathered spouting off some really strange nonsense. However, I am actually suspecting we are really dealing with the people from Bleach. That Macho Nacho person just posted a picture to his profile that's titles 'I am Keigo'. It's taken by his phone at school, so unless they got a really good cosplay group going it's the real deal._"

"_What the HELL is a cosplay group! What is COSPLAY!_"

A review suddenly came from another person, causing Jolene to relax. "_Don't listen to them. Even if those are the real people they have no right to tell you how to write YOUR stories. They're just jealous because you are ingenious about what you've written in the first place. I think I may eventually write a high school AU, but I need a few more episodes before I can do that. By the way... don't steal my idea, and if you use it be sure to credit me!_"

"_I sure will HermioneThePopQueen. And thanks for the review._"

Another review came from GothGothEmo. "_Wow. They're just mad because you're work has a lot of feeling to it. I would have gotten darker._"


	33. 3:5:2 Princess Yumi: 2 PY

**User Name**_: Princess Yumi  
_**Story**: Princess Yumi_  
_**Summary**_: Princess Yumi is hidden away in a tower in another world. A spell she means to use to escape launches her into another world.  
_**Rating**_: K+  
_**Genre**_: Romance/Fantasy  
_**Fan Work Number**_: 3.5.2_

_**o0o**_

_Author's note – So... my story will now contain spoilers because I found out this really cute lion plushy is a character in Bleach. I don't know anything about him, but I figure he would be the perfect helper for my princess character, since he's you know... a plushy. Thank you to Orange Strawberry for pointing him out to me. And NO, Ichigo is not a pedophile. So go away you big meanie_"

**Princess Yumi  
****_Yumi's Knight_**

"The last time we saw Yumi-chan, she was plummeting towards earth from her home world in search of a hero because I Kon sent her in search of one in order to gain her freedom from the wicked witch. I am her guide and her mentor through this long journey. So welcome back."

Yumi blinked a couple of times as she stared at the chocolate brown eyes of the orange haired youth. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yumi-chan. I am a princess from Star Aurora, a world apart from yours and I seek my freedom."

"Your freedom from what?"

"There is this wicked witch who is after me, who wishes to make me her eternal prisoner so she can rule my kingdom. Will you be my hero and keep me safe from her?"

"Yes, I will be your knight."

**OMAKE**

Ichigo shook his head as he read the story. "I honestly don't know whether to cry or not as she's turned me into a pedophile, or to laugh because her writing is so damn cute and reminds me of something my sister's would write." The orange haired teen paused. "I so hope Yuzu doesn't find this site."

"_Hello again. Kon's very much himself in your story._"

Meanwhile Yumi was reading her reviews. "My biggest fan!" She typed out a quick review. "_Thank you!_"

She then noticed another review from Macho Nacho. "_I've been told to apologize to you by Orange Strawberry as well as Kung-Fu-Fire. Oh, and my sister as well. They say I was a bit harsh on you, as you're a little kid. While it is all right to point out the age gap between the characters, it wasn't polite to call Ichigo a pedophile in your story._"

"_Cute story." _WTF Cheese Cake wrote. "_I'll let you have the age gap since you're a young writer. I'm going to continue following this story. And P.S. Don't let my brother Keigo get to you._"

However, a review came from Oshikko. "_I don't know what the others are saying, but this is utter crap. I'm tired of little kids putting their fluffy nonsense up._"

"_You're just being mean!_"

"_And I'll admit that I am._"

Cutie 3 Pie wrote, "_don't lisden to oshko. he be a buly. ur store gud_"

"_Thank you!_"

Sugar Angel wrote, "H_ow cute! No, seriously, I need to start writing some of my own stories. Perhaps sooner rather then later._"


	34. 3:7:1 Rukia the Fashion Queen (1 VR)

_**User Name:**__Vanilla River  
__**Story: **__Rukia the Fashion Queen  
__**Summary: **__Rukia gets a job as the assistant to photographer Kurosaki Ichigo and finds herself falling in love with him and he her. But Inoue Orihime, the top model tries to get in between true love and decides to cause problems. What happens when Ichigo finally gets to the point he needs a new model?  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Genre: **__Romance/Chick Lit  
__**Fan Work Number: **__3.7.1_

**o0o**

_Author's note – I found myself inspired to write this because of Orange Strawberry's story Blue Dresses. While I normally don't like her stuff, this didn't have any romance in it and I decided to write this story that is an AU._

**Rukia the Fashion Queen  
****_Getting a Job_**

School was over, Rukia had graduated from one of the best colleges and gotten a degree in fashion as well as business. She found herself looking through the classifieds for a position when her best friend Tatsuki pushed forward a magazine article. "Look at this. Kurosaki Ichigo, fashion designer as well as fashion photographer is looking for an assistant."

Rukia let out a deep sigh as she took the article fromthe girl. "As if I would be lucky enough to get the position. I mean, I'm lucky enough to graduate with all the insults thrown at me because of my height as well as being flat chested. The kept making cracks about how I starve myself. I don't starve myself. I'm just naturally small."

"You're not a model though, you're a designer. If you don't put your name in, I will." Tatsuki chimed in. "Plus... Ichigo is a twenty-three year old hunk."

"I'm not interested in that."

"Wait... you want a job in the fashion industry and don't care about whether or not the guys you're working with are hunks."

"I guess though I can send it in."

A few days later Rukia got a call in the apartment she shared with Tatsuki. "I got the job! Both girls were suddenly squealing and giggling with joy.

**OMAKE**

"_Stop stealing my ideas! You can't think of anything on your own!_ Chocolate River's words yet again accused Vanilla River.

"_No! I actually came up with the idea first this time! I said so in a review on that one story which I reviewed first and then you left a review saying you could write a better story. You're just jealous because you can't write as well as I can!_"

"_Whore!_"

A review came from Kung-Fu-Fire. "_Wait... Tatsuki is nothing like this. I should know. And what is up with this whole fashion thing. I can see Rukia being into it, but Tatsuki wouldn't be going nuts over a guy like that. And she's Orihime's friend._"

"_I can make her Rukia's friend instead. She's a bitch anyways, so it doesn't matter. Plus, it's my story so I'll do what I want too._"

"_Yes... are you referring to Tatsuki, Rukia or Orihime. Because I can agree with that if you are referring to Tatsuki, but not if you're referring to Orihime or Rukia. They're also very good friends. It would have made more sense to make them the one's talking over the story."_

"_Why don't you write the story then?"_

"_No thanks. I'm not into fashion stuff because I find it to be quite shallow."_

The next review came from Wimpy Deranged Dog. "h_awt"_

"_Pervert! Go away!_"

"_Let me get this straight. You're placing the characters into an AU setting, but only using their names. You strip them of their personalities and expect us to believe that this is a story about said characters? I don't think so. That's not fanfiction. Change the characters names you get original fiction,"_ wrote Dark Kuroda.

"_I don't understand what you're saying. How can it not be fanfiction if it has the characters names._"

"_Because they aren't the characters._"

"_They share the names though._"

"_That doesn't mean they're the same character._"

"_Your making no sense at all!_"

The next review came from Chappy Chan Chan. "_Love it!_"

"_Thank you!_"

And the next came from Orihime-chan. "_CUTE! :D"_

"_I thought you hated Ichigo/Rukia and were all for Ichigo/Orihime?_"

"_While I want Ichigo to get together with me I can't hate Rukia!_"

"_That makes no sense at all._"


	35. 1:5:4 Ichigo's Twin Sister: 4 O

_**User Name: **__Oshikko  
__**Story: **__Ichigo's Twin Sister: The True Story  
__**Summary:**__Kurosaki 'Amity" Tomoe is Ichigo's twin sister. She thinks herself special and complains because she is so normally bland. Truth of the matter is, the story she tells isn't the true story. This is  
__**Rating:**__M  
__**Genre**__: Family/Fantasy  
__**Fan Work Number: **__1.5.3  
__**Warnings: **__Teenager pregnancy..._

**o0o**

**Ichigo's Twin Sister  
****_School is for Losers_**

Tomoe lay in her bed, shivering as there was no blanket to keep her warm. She found herself waking up when a knock came at the door to the attic and she found herself reaching out to hit the alarm clock. She found herself letting out a deep breath realizing that the sound was coming from the door. "Go away!"

"We've got school today though!" Yuzu's voice piped up from the door way.

"School? Who said I'm going to school?"

"Daddy did."

"He's not my boss, so go screw yourself."

"I don't know what the last part means, but I'm telling him you're not going to school."

"Snitch." Tomoe buried her eyes under her arm. "What a retard."

A few minutes later there was a major storming up the stairs and then a loud banging on the door. "Tomoe! Get your but out of bed! Your school uniform is in the bathroom. You'll be into a world of hurt if you don't get up."

"That's child abuse!'

"Spanking is not child abuse when done in moderation." The man then continued. "I won't hesitate about calling the police on you for truancy."

The girl stood up and headed down the stairs, heading into the bathroom and began changing into her uniform. She took a good look at the skirt and decided to hike it up a bit to show off more of her leg as well as unbutton the front of her shirt to make sure that she showed off a little bit of cleavage. She opened the door and headed down stairs in time to see the rather large hole in the wall. Yuzu shoved a bento her way. "Wait? I have to take lunch? Buying is what's in."

Isshin's eyebrow twitched. "Tomoe... you'll take what you get. Now follow your brother to school."

Tomoe rolled her eyes before getting up to follow Ichigo, only to head in another direction when he turned on the side walk. She found her wrist roughly grabbed by her brother. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Not to school."

"Yeah right." Her brother began to drag her in the other direction. "Rules are rules and you're not skipping school."

"It's no skin off my back."

"Dad's paying for you to go to this high school. You can at least have more respect for him."

"Him. He's an idiot."

"Do it for mom then."

"You're an idiot."

"No, you're the idiot."

The two arrived and Ichigo dragged her to the teacher's room in order that she would be introduced to the rest of the class and took off. Tomoe rolled her eyes and tried to take off, only to find herself lectured by the teacher. Finally she found herself introduced, only to find her brother glaring at this one girl in the room.

"_She must be the girl he's crushing on. He's got horrible taste in girls. Otherwise she's the girl that nobody likes, which wouldn't be surprising as she is ugly and flat chested. Bet she has no fashion sense._"

Tomoe found herself heading to her desk, only to find herself approached by a boy she thought was very ugly. "So... we have two transfer students today, you and Rukia. Are you really related to Ichigo? Because there is no way someone as pretty as you could be related to someone so ugly."

"Oh, thanks."

"No, we're not related. Shove off ugly." She didn't care that the guy began bawling his head off. Lunch came around and she reluctantly found herself eating lunch with the other girls. She noticed that her brother took off to talk to the other transfer student. Tomoe let out a shriek as a red headed girl suddenly groped her from behind, touching her chest area.

"You're so hot."

"Get off me you whore!"

"That makes me want you even more." A choking sound was heard as Tatsuki hit the girl behind her.

**OMAKE**

"_Seriously... you are such a jerk writing this story and making Amity look bad! If anyone's a dumb ass, it's Ichigo. And what's up with this character molesting my character. Get your OC away from other people's OCs."_

Osshiko laughed at the comment. "_Actually, Chizuru is a canon character. You would know this if you were current with the actual series._"

"_Why is she so mean to me? I want Amity to date me._"

"_Is it Macho Nacho... or Deranged Whimpy Dog when your sister gets into your acount. Go away I'm The Real Kiego._"

"_Hey, should I change my user name to that?_"

"_Sure... why not?_"


	36. 5:1 (RKI 1) Dark Kuroda & Ichigo

_Author's note - As I said earlier, the omake/extras are going to be integrated into the regular story line as of this chapter._

**_Omake 5.1  
Radio Kon Interview 1:  
Dark Kuroda & Ichigo_**

Kon sat in his small studio with headphones over his ears. "Welcome to this special edition of Radio Kon. Here today we are going to interview a... what is a good name to call these people who are writing stories about us?"

The door to the room opened up and Hanataro stuck his head in. "I'm not sure. I could ask Ururu ir Hitsugaya Taicho. Hold on." The boy disappeared for a few minutes then came back. "Ururu says to call them the enemy and Hitsugaya Taicho says he doesn't really care what you call them, so you might as well call them daddok, funicle or squireen. Or any other word you come up with that matter."

"How is that helpful? I guess I'll use the word squireen, though I honestly don't know what that word means. Anyways, to call up our first squireen." Kon's stuffed paw reached out for the phone and began to dial a number. "Hello! Am I speaking to Dark Kuroda?"

"Who is this, and how did you get my phone number?"

"I'm Kon and I'm going to interview you about Bleach..." Kon blinked a couple of times as the phone suddenly clicked off. "That was a very short interview. Anyways, let's bring Ichigo in to answer some of the squireen's questions they have for him."

It was then that Ichigo found himself shoved into the room onto the floor by Hanataro and Uryu. "Ouch, what is going on here?"

"Our first caller, please introduce yourself."

"Hi. My name is Animus Rover. This is so cool. I've never been on television before," the male voice came from the other side

"Actually. You're not on television. You're on the radio."

"Oh..."

"So what is your question for Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I want to know how he gets the cool powers he gets."

"What?" Ichigo sat up, pinching his nose. "If Bleach is a show like you guy's proport, shouldn't you already know that?"

"But I want cool powers too!"

"It's genetics."

"Oh. Maybe I'm adopted. Yeah... maybe I'm adopted! Maybe I'm you're twin brother!"

Ichigo felt his eye suddenly twitch. "Not this again. I don't have any siblings other then Karin and Yuzu."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But I could swear..."

Kon quickly pushed a button. "Well, that's enough of that call. Onto the next person to ask a question!"

"Hi."

"Umm... hi." The stuffed lion blinks a couple of times. "What is your name?"

"Baby Cakes."

"What a cute name! You must have a nice rack?"

"What does that mean?"

"You must be a ditz too!"

"I don't think so. I'm just me."

"So what is your question for Ichigo?"

"Am I really speaking with Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes..." Ichigo frowns before shaking his head.

"O.K. Bye."

The stuffed lion frowns. "What kind of call in was that? Rather boring? Next."

"Hi! I want to know if I can get interviewed too! I mean, it is so awesome that Ichigo is getting interviewed, but my interview would be so much better!"

"Kiego?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Hanging up. We don't need useless questions from..."

"Wait! I do have a question. Let's see... have you ever had a threesome with Orihime and Rukia?"

"No." Both males in the room chimed in at the same time.

Kon took a deep breath. "Well, we'll move onto the next caller!"

"I'm Cutie Heart You Pie. I want to know if Ichigo will go out on a date with me."

"How old are you?" Ichigo frowned, shaking his head yet again.

"Eek! You're a pedofile! You're not supposed to ask for a girl's age like that!" The phone clicked off."

"Next!"

"Hi... it's Animus Rover again. Is it really true that you (beep) Orihime and Rukia together."

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch again. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you! I said no!"

"Our next caller is..." Kon paused to let the person speak.

"My name is GothGothEmo. Which do you like more, the comedies or the tragedies."

"The tragedies."

"We are meant to be together."

The stuffed lion slammed down on the button. "Hold it! You understood that question?"

"Yeah... she was talking about Shakesphere's plays."

"Anyways! This is all the time we have for now! We'll let you get back to your regularly scheduled programing!"


	37. 5:2 Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER (Part 2)

_Author's note – This one relates to one of the omake in the omake collection._

_**Omake 5.2  
Story 9: Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER (Part 2)  
**__In which Keigo has even more adventures. And according to Ichigo Keigo proves most annoying_

When Keigo wrote something he hummed. When he hummed you knew what he was writing wasn't homework. A large thump came on the back of his head. "Seriously... just go and do your homework already!"

"Yeah... but I'm posting the next installment of Keigo the _DRAGON SLAYER!_"

"Look... you shouldn't be capitalizing Dragon slayer. You also need to write more then a paragraph. Actually, you just... avoid writing."

"But this is just for fun! Come on sis!"

"Fine, write your stupid story. It will give me something else to laugh at."

**Title: ****_Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER!  
_****User Name: **Macho Nacho  
**Summary: **Keigo's knightly adventures continue! Bring on the ladies!  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre**: Humor, Satire

**Keigo the DRAGON SLAYER!**

I am back! Today I the mightly Dragon slayer is going to be rescuing Lady Rukia from a rather large pointy headed dragon. Off I go and I find the castle ablaze. I need to run in and pull her out. I'm actually quite good at running. Actually, out of character that is actually true. I'm always able to run very well from those things they call Hollows. Anyways, when I arrive up at Lady Rukia's room she looks at me with these big eyes and says, "Thank you Keigo-san! You are the most amazing knight ever." And then we rush off into the knight.

**~o0o~**

"_Didn't I tell you to get lost? And why did you change your name. The other better suited you. Wait... this is marked as satire, so are you writing a troll fic?_"

"_Does that mean the next battle I need to fight a troll? Anyways, satire is the term used for old classics so I must be doing fine if you ask me if I'm writing a troll fic as I'm writing that kind of classic. Well, sort of. It's got dragons instead, but I'll have myself fight a troll next time._"

Ichigo of course left a comment. "_You do realize that 'mightly'_ _is not a word and that you used knight instead of night?_"

"_I used the word because it makes me sound so much cooler._"

"_If you say so..._"

"_I really need to write my own story,_" wrote WTF Cheese Cake.

"_I doubt it could be better then mine._"

"_I bet it could, particularly since your story isn't that good. I mean, it's one wall of text!_"

"_Keigo...again. You need to work on your story some more._" Tatsuki wrote with her account Kung-Fu-Fire.

The next comment came from someone named Chappy Chan Chan. "_Could you please write a story with Byakyua nii-sama and Hisana nee-san? Something similar to this would be wonderful as this really fits them_."

"_Who? Well, I guess I could try._"


	38. 5:3 King of New York

**Omake 5.3  
_King of New York  
_**_In which a certain someone creates an account._

Ichigo sat at his desk working on his school work. His eyes were glued to the paper and he didn't notice the stuffed animal climbing up onto the desk. The small creature eyes the computer screen that was on. "What's ya doin?"

"I'm doing my homework."

"How boring!" Kon sat in front of the computer and pulled up one of the saved sites. "This is interesting though. What's this..."

Ichigo reached over and pushed the stuffed animal off of the desk. "Seriously... why did you have to change the screen. I'm trying to do my homework here. And if you wreck the computer Karin and Yuzu will be mad as we have to share. Seriously..."

"Why would I wreck the computer?"

"Because you would go searching porn sites and end up getting some kind of computer virus." Ichigo looked at the screen before his badge went off. Letting out a sigh he grabbed Kon and popped out the soul pill before heading out of the room.

Kon glared after the boy, only to sit up and rub his fingers together. "Now to see what you are up to Ichigo!" The male suddenly narrowed his eyes at the site. "I honestly don't get this." Kon continued to push buttons and then he saw a picture of Rukia with glasses. "Ahh! Rukia nee-chan looks so cute! There is a way to comment on this picture." Kon went and pushed the button, only to suddenly frown. "Why can't I comment? What does it mean that I don't have an account?"

The door opened and Karin's voice could be heard. "Ichi-nii... dinner..." The girl paused in the doorway. "Oh... it's you."

"What do you mean it is me?"

Karin walked over. "I don't think Ichi-nii would want you messing with the computer. We need that for our homework you know."

"Yeah... he said that already. I still want to comment. How do I make an account."

The girl turned to walk away. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

Kon reached out and grabbed her sleeve. "Come on!"

"Are you going to bother me until I help you?" The girl looked him in the eye and then looked away. "Oh, fine. Sheesh. You're a pain in the neck. Don't get into trouble. Actually... don't tell Ichi-nii that I'm the one who helped you with this. What name do you want?"

"King of New York!"

"What? That's crazy. We live in Japan you know."

"So?" Kon watched as Karin went to work and when she was done scooted over. "Let's see...there is a lot to look at here."

"Seriously... I don't think I want to know." Karin slipped out of the room.

Kon's eyes went back and forth and drool came over his mouth as he read the a story where Rukia and Orihime got together. He typed a comment on the story. "_This is so hot!_"

A person named Yuri Asuka replied. "_Thank you._"

"_Could you please write more stories about Nee-chan and Hime-chan please!_"

"_I don't have any planned at this point, sorry. __But keep a look out for them when they come._"

"Gosh... I wish it was a threesome with me." Kon continued to drool as he began to day dream. Shaking his head he happened to look through the items he clicked on another link called First Kiss, frowning as he did so. "Hey... how come Ichigo gets Orihime's first kiss. That so isn't fair!" His fingers reached out and typed. "_That's not fair._"

Chocolate Kiss wrote out a reply to the mod sol. "_You aren't one of those Ichigo/Rukia fans are you?_"

"_I don't know what Ichigo/Rukia fan means."_

"_How can you not know? Those are the people who try to pair Rukia with Ichigo, but Orihime's the one that deserves him."_

"_Uh... well. I'm not an Ichigo/Rukia fan. I'm actually a Kon/Rukia and a Kon/Orihime fan. I should have been the one to get the lovely Hime's first kiss."_

"_Whose Kon?"_

"_What do you mean WHOSE KON! I'm KON! It is SHORT for KING of NEW YORK!"_

"_Your account clearly says you are from Japan, not America."_

"_THAT DOESN"T MEAN IT IS SHORT FOR KING OF NEW YORK."_

"_That's because it isn't short for king of new york."_

"_I MEANT that doesn't MEAN it ISN'T short for KING of NEW YORK!"_

"_It sounds stupid."_

"_IT IS NOT STUPID!"_

"_I'm going to stop talking to you now."_

Kon's mouth... or Ichigo's mouth that he was borrowing... twisted up into a frown. Letting out a sigh he went and picked another story out. As he read, he felt his eyebrow twitch. "What the HELL is up with Ichigo getting all the girls. I mean..."

"Kon..."

The mod sol turned his head to see the person who the body belonged to glaring at him. "Ahh..."

"Get _off_ the computer."


	39. 54 Kon's Harem

**Omake 5.4  
Story 10: Kon's Harem_  
_**_In which King of New York Get's his way._

Ichigo was away at school, which meant that Kon could finally come out and play. The stuffed animal slowly crept forward towards the computer that was set up on the teens desk. He crawled up and turned on the machine. He frowned upon seeing that it was password protected based on which account one used. Kon stared at the computer for quite a bit of time before trying Shinigami for Ichigo, soccer for Karin and Masaki for Isshin.

None worked. He finally typed in the password strawberry and a smile spread across his face upon realizing that he had got on. He cracked his fingers. "I'll make Ichigo pay for kicking me off yesterday." Kon logged on only to stare at the screen for a few minutes. "So... I can write stories and post them?"

**~o00~**

**Title: _Kon's Harem  
_User Name: **King of New York  
**Summary:** All the girls love Kon!  
**Rating: **M_  
_**Genre:** General

**KON'S HAREM!**

_Kon is in the House! The King of New York will make your day with this lovely story of his! If there was an Awesome rating this story would be rated that. If there was an Awesome genre it would be categorized as that. That is because this story is so awesome and awe inspiring. And the evil Ichigo shall get his justice!_

**~o0o~**

Today is a beautiful day. Rukia nee-chan sits next to me with that wonderfully flat hills of hers, and her smooth angelic skin that glows like the full moon. And to my other side is the goddess Orihime dressed in a Greek outfit spilling out in front. She is a blossom of the ever sun, glowing like an angel in the midnight sky. Upon my brow they plaster kisses while Rangiku dances her exotic, erotic dance. The beauties were celebrating the fact he had won a successful by kicking the snot out of the hollow that had come to attack Karakura town.

Rukia nee-chan leaned in and whispered into King Kon's ear. "You are so amazing."

"Yes. You are so amazing," said Hime-chan.

Rangiku continued to dance her exotic dance, when suddenly the door came slamming in. There stood Kurosaki Ichigo with his foot raised. "Oi! Kon! What are you doing!"

"How dare you come into by presence!"

"I've got a bunch of people to back me up this time."

Kon beat him up and Rangiku then hugged Kon and loved on him and gave him lots of sugar. Oh, and he got to see their panties.

The End.

**~o0o~**

Kon smiled as he posted the entry. "Wait until Ichigo sees this. I'll crush him. Now to write another..."

"Kon... what are you doing on the computer?" Ichigo glared at the stuffed animal.

"What are you doing home?"

"Do you even know what time it is?"

"Uhh..." Kon turned to look at the clock, only to find his face slammed into the wall.

Ichigo's eye suddenly twitched. "Not you too. Seriously... do I need to change my password."

"I used Yuzu's."

"Great..." Ichigo let out a sigh.

"So I've gotten revenge on you haven't I?"

"Revenge? You have got to be kidding me. Then again you haven't had a chance to read the comments left on your story."

"Comments? I hadn't thought about the comments on... you're going to punish me some how."

"Oh... I'll leave that to Rukia."

"You won't tell nee-san will you?"

"I don't have to. Says Chappy Chan Chan, "pervert"."

"Chappy Chan Chan?"

"Rukia. And then there are the comments from some of the girls who are complete strangers to us. There are a lot of "whose this Kon person"."

Kon began to throw a tantrum. "No fair! How come not only are you known but you get the girls in the story."

There came silence from Ichigo as he thought for a bit. "I honestly don't know how they know about us. I don't think I want to know. And you talk as if you think this is a nice thing, to have people writing stories about you. Seriously... you and everybody else. It's not that cool at all."


	40. 3:5:8 - Orihime Fashion Queen (VR)

_Note: I'm going to try and remember to have them use _

**User Name: **Chocolate Kiss  
**Story: **Orihime Fashion Queen  
**Summary:** Orihime had the hard stick in life and she was always competing with Rukia Kuchiki. When she finally gets the job at a modeling agency along side Kurosaki Ichigo, she finds herself having to deal with Rukia, who out of her jealousy goes and tries to take everything away. Will Orihime be able to make her pay.  
**Genre:** Romance/Action  
**Fan Work Number: **3:8:1

**o0o**

_Author's note – I was inspired by Orange Strawberry's story. Her stuff is all right, but she doesn't __support Ichihime. I'm also not copying Vanilla River. She stole my idea and plagiarized my idea._

**Orihime Fashion Queen**

Orihime looked out the window as she held her bags clutched in her hands. She had just graduated from high school and felt that her life would be getting better. For a long time she had been bullied by one Kuchiki Rukia, a girl who thought she was everything and anything all rolled into one. Rukia had even stolen away her best friend Tatsuki by bullying the girl so much that her family had to move and she thus hadn't seen her since their Freshman year.

"_What are you going to do with yourself? Are you going to find a job in this new town? You're lucky that someone set up an apartment for you and it hopefully you won't ever have to see them again. That girl I mean... Rukia. She was so __horrid__ to me._"

The girl watched as the train stopped and she got up, trying to find the path to the apartment. She followed the map, bumping into a young man as she tried to follow it. "Um... excuse me."

"Don't mind me. I was just off to get some things at the corner store."

Orihime couldn't help but like the orange hair but pushed it aside to go to the apartment. She then found herself heading up the stairs and she found the nice apartment with boxes already there. She went to the window and looked out the door, leaning over and letting the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes, letting the sun also touch down on her head.

The dust in the room floated about the room. The girl blinked a couple of times before she headed out to buy some food to eat. She arrived at the small store, only to find herself crashing into the person on his way out. She apologized again. She went through and purchased anything that looked good and she headed to the counter to buy her things.

When she was finished she headed towards the stairs at the apartment, only to find the young man crashing into her again, this time knocking her to the floor. She looked up just in time to hear the young man speak to her. "Sorry. I was going to go and get my mail." He then paused then held out his fingers in a picture frame. "You know... I think you will do."

"What do you mean you think that I will do?"

"I want you to be my model."

**OMAKE**

The first review Chocolate Kiss received was from 6eGrrrrrlll. "_I love this story. You should honestly write some more. It sounds all nice and sexy and all, not to mention the fact I like your prose._"

"_Thank you for the review. I hope to update soon, but there is no guarantees._"

Vanilla River of course had her own say. "_How dare you accuse me of plagiarizing your ideas, but then you go and plagiarize my story? That line 'She had just graduated from high school and she felt her life would be getting better' is plagiarized off my line 'school was over Rukia had graduated from one of the best colleges and gotten a degree in fashion as well as business'. I want a public apology from you!"_

"_You're not going to get any form of apology from me. Those line say two very different things and you're the one whose plagiarizing me. So you need to be the one to give me a public appology._"

Another review from someone named King of New York came through. "_Hi. Could you switch Ichigo out for Kon?_"

"_No way! What ever is the matter with you. I don't want to write about you OC!"_

Another review came from Chappy Chan Chan. "_Well... we like your story __except for the part where I am supposed to be a bully__. We wouldn't say we are against Ichigo and Orihime being together though._" A similar review came from Orihime-chan.

Orange Strawberry then wrote a review. "_I'm not really for or against what ever Ichihime is. I think though you are referring to Chappy Chan Chan and Orihime-chan as they use my account for posting stories on instead of their own. This story isn't bad except for the fact you made Rukia into a bully. She isn't that way, so perhaps you should change it. She really isn't that way."_

"_What would you know? I think you're a troll and that Chappy-Chan-Chan and Orihime-chan are also your accounts. Pretending to be someone else won't make me give in to you bullying me into trying to change my story._"

"_Hold on. I never told you that you had to change it. In fact, I used the word 'perhaps' in there. How is telling you that Rukia isn't a bully being a bully to you. Or is the reason you're writing her off as a bully happens to be because you don't understand what a bully is. I've dealt with bullies a good portion of my life, so I really don't like it when someone goes and labels someone as a bully when they aren't that way. There is no honor there._"

"_You did say that I should write the story the way that you wanted me to write the story. You also told me that my story was horrible. So please... can it. That's why you're a bully."_

"_Stop putting words into my mouth. I said 'this story isn't bad' in my review. Seriously... stop accusing me of something that I didn't do."_

"_I'm going to ignore you now. This conversation is over."_

Another review came from Jolene Meyers. "_Don't listen to the person telling you that you can't write Rukia the way that you want him to write it. Someone told me I couldn't write Ichigo the way that I wanted to write him. The interpretation of the characters is quite subjective and each of us has our own interpretation, so nobody else can tell us that our interpretation is wrong._"

"_Thanks for the review, but how did you like the story."_

"_I liked it, but I don't know if I'll stick with it. I actually prefer stories with an OC in it. Don't care if there is romance, but maybe I do._"


End file.
